La forteresse de Drear
by kobar
Summary: La 7 éme année de Harry : Les horcruxes, les Dursley, et le mariage de Bill et Fleur ! Des Weasley en pleine forme pour une journée qui s'annonce mémorable ...
1. Chapitre 1 : le livre de Barnabé

Pour ceux qui qui n'en peuvent plus d'attendre la fin de la saga :

Cette fic est un Tome 7 qui se déroulera sur un peu plus d'un an, c'est une fic CREDIBBBBLE qui prend en compte les 6 premiers tomes.

(ce qui veut dire qu'il n'y aura pas de scène finale du style "voldy je vais te tuer car tu as tué mes parents!" et au grand méchant de dire "non Harry, JE SUIS TON PERE!" bon là je m'emporte... blague à part c'est une évolution possible des persos et de l'histoire de JKR! ce qui veut dire également que Harry ne s'apercevra pas subitement qu'il est secrètement amoureux de drago depuis le premier jour!)

La fic comportera à peu près 25 chapitres de longueurs diverses et variées, car g une fâcheuse tendance à arrêter les chapitres dans les moments les plus critiques (oui je suis une sadique insensible et j'aime ça!)

Je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite : le début est un peu longuet mais j'estimais nécessaire de bien décrire l'état d'esprit de Harry depuis son retour à privet drive. Ca fait 3 semaines qu'il y est à broyer du noir !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le livre de Barnabé**

Le 17 juillet, dans la plus petite chambre du 4 Privet Drive, Little Winging Surrey.

Harry le-garçon-qui-a-survécu Potter était étalé de tout son long sur son lit et, malgré l'heure avancée de la nuit, il ne dormait pas.

Il ressassait toujours les mêmes images : Dumbledore buvant cette infâme potion, Malefoy surgissant des escaliers de la tour, Dumbledore discutant de manière courtoise avec lui alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le tuer, Malefoy dont la volonté semblait s'être envolée et quiparaissait mener un véritable combat intérieur, et enfin ROGUE, ROGUE le traître, ROGUE qui avait surgit en un éclair, ROGUE à qui Dumbledore avait lancé d'une voix suppliante : « Severus… S'il vous plaît… », ROGUE en qui Dumbledore avait une confiance inébranlable, et c'est d'ailleurs ce qui avait causé sa perte, ROGUE qui n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde et qui avait lancé l'Avada Kedavra !

Cette dernière pensée, insupportable, acheva de plonger Harry dans un état de profonde tristesse.

Tristesse à laquelle se mêlait une haine phénoménale envers Rogue.

Il en était venu à détester Rogue plus que Belatrix Lestrange ( qui avait pourtant tué Sirius et torturé les parents de Neville ), plus que Drago Malefoy ( qui lui cherchait des crasses depuis son premier jour à Poudlard ), plus que Ombrage ( qui avait tout de même gâché toute sa cinquième année ), plus que les Dursley ( qui lui pourrissaient la vie depuis ses plus lointains souvenirs ), plus que Cornelius Fudge ( qui l'avait fait passer pour un dégénéré aux yeux de toute la communauté sorcière ), plus que Rufus Scrimgeour ( qui tentait de l'amadouer pour mieux l'utiliser ), plus que Peter Pettigrow ( qui avait trahis ses parents et qui était responsable de leur mort ), peut-être même plus que Voldemort lui-même, le meurtrier de ses parents, qui était également et accessoirement responsable de toutes les merdes qui s'accumulaient dans la vie de Harry.

Non en fait Harry détestait Rogue plus que toutes ces personnes réunies.

A cette idée il souris et se senti un peu soulagé de pouvoir enfin mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait.

Il est vrai qu'il avait le plus grand mal à décrire ce qu'il ressentait depuis cette nuit tragique. Les sentiments se confondaient dans sa tête, si bien que les émotions se succédaient en lui sans la moindre cohérence. Un matin il pouvait se lever de très bonne humeur, et l'instant d'après penser qu'ils ne gagneraient jamais la guerre et qu'il était inutile de gaspiller de l'énergie à tenter quoi que ce soit contre un mage si puissant qu'il s'était approché, plus que tout autre, de l'immortalité. Il se sentait démuni, trahis, terrorisé, et seul, terriblement seul. Le souvenir de la trahison de Rogue lui rappelait sans cesse que Dumbledore, le seul que Voldemort ait jamais craint, n'était plus. Dans la guerre qui les opposait l'équilibre des forces avait été fortement ébranlé.

Le désespoir s'empara une nouvelle fois de lui, il n'avait qu'une seule envie : que le plancher de sa chambre s'ouvre et l'ensevelisse. Il voulait disparaître, que le monde des sorciers se débrouille sans lui !

Mais une petite voix au fond de sa tête lui déclara d'un ton sarcastique « NE REVE PAS TROP POTTER ! »

Cette simple pensée eu l'effet d'un électrochoc ! Il n'allait pas renoncer ! Il n'en avait pas le droit ! Il ne pouvait pas fuir sous prétexte que le poisson était trop gros à son goût ! Il n'allait pas laisser tous ceux qu'il aimait se battre seuls. Eux ne l'auraient pas laissé tomber ! Il repensa à ce que lui avaient dit Ron et Hermione après l'enterrement. Il savait qu'ils avaient pris une décision difficile, mais qu'ils n'avaient pas hésité un seul instant.

Harry était persuadé que c'était un véritable déchirement pour Hermione que de renoncer à sa dernière année d'études à Poudlard, mais il savait également qu'elle préfèrerait embrasser un scrout à pétard à pleine bouche plutôt que l'avouer !

Quant à Ron il savait qu'il serait près à affronter tout un bataillon d'acromentulas pour lui.

Et Ginny… Il ne lui avait rien dit de ses projets mais elle n'était pas idiote…Elle avait d'ailleurs du mettre la capacité de Ron a garder un secret à rude épreuve. Se séparer d'elle « pour sa sécurité » avait été un déchirement. En y repensant il sentit son cœur se serrer. Ne plus être avec Ginny signifiait ne plus l'embrasser, ne plus la tenir dans ses bras, ne plus sentir son parfum, ne plus caresser sa peau douce…

Une pensée fusa dans son esprit…

S'ils gagnaient la guerre, il pourrait se remettre avec Ginny…

Car si Voldemort était vaincu, Ginny ne serait plus un moyen de pression contre Harry…

S'ils en réchappaient tous, il pourrait enfin vivre heureux sans que le moindre nuage vienne ternir le ciel de son avenir…

Il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner !

Toute sa haine, il devait réussir à la retourner à son avantage ! Il allait réduire le grand Voldemort et son laquais aux cheveux gras en bouillie !

Ces pensées achevèrent de plonger Harry dans un état proche de l'euphorie.

Il avait une raison de se battre, une raison de tout tenter, de se lancer corps et âme à la chasse aux Horcruxes, et d'ensuite aller botter les fesses de Voldemort.

Il se sentait pousser des ailes. Ce soir là dans sa chambre du 4 Privet Drive, pour la première fois depuis de semaines il se voyait gagner la guerre. Il avait retrouvé l'espoir d'un avenir meilleur et le survivant sentit le courage et la détermination affluer en lui comme la chaleur qui s'insinue en vous lorsque vous vous plongez dans un bain chaud.

Et sur cette ultime pensée il s'endormit.

Et pour la première fois depuis des semaines, ni Voldemort, ni Rogue ou encore Malefoy ne vinrent peupler ses rêves. Il rêva de Ginny, d'un déjeuner dehors, il était attablé à une grande table revêtue d'une nappe blanche et tous les Weasley étaient présents ainsi que Tonks, Lupin, Fleur…( Le mariage de Fleur et Bill ? ) Il était assis à côté de Ginny et lui tenait la main. Tous riaient, Hermione avait l'air furieuse contre Ron ( pour changer ). Un homme à la carrure impressionnante et aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant ( un membre de la famille Weasley ? ) était en grande discussion avec Mr Weasley et lui disait en riant « allons Arthur à moi tu peux bien le dire ! », le dit Arthur paraissait embarrassé et jetait des coups d'œil inquiets à sa femme. Il finit par dire tout bas « Je ne vois pas quel genre d'homme serait près à faire 7 enfants, rien que pour constituer une équipe de Quidditch… » Le grand roux répondit du tac au tac « Moi je suis ce genre d'homme ! » d'une voix forte en riant. Ce qui eu pour effet d'attirer l'attention de Mme Weasley. Elle se retourna vers les deux hommes et …

Harry fut brusquement réveillé par un CRACK sonore.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se pencha vers sa table de nuit pour récupérer ses lunettes. C'est alors qu'il vit une cascade de cheveux bruns entourant le visage apparemment ennuyé de la Hermione matinale.

Celle-ci déclara aussitôt « je suis désolée Harry je ne voulais pas te réveiller …

-Ce n'est pas grave tu me tirais d'un … rêve étrange, parvint-il à dire de la voix rauque du matin, mais au fait quelle heure est-il ?

-Un peu plus de huit heures, mais si tu veux te rendormir je peux repasser plus tard …

-Non non surtout pas ! Tes visites sont la seule chose qui me permettent de tenir le coup avec les Dursley ! Tu es la seule avec qui je puisse parler…je…je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi…merci Hermione. » Il avait dit cette dernière phrase en lui faisant un grand sourire .

Hermione parut décontenancée, elle s'attendait à voir un Harry un peu maussade et fut heureuse de voir qu'il commençait à remonter la pente. Lui, plus que tout autre, avait été affecté par la mort de Dumbledore et la trahison de Rogue. Elle lui fit donc son plus beau sourire avant d'ajouter « Oh c'est tout naturel Harry et je suis sure que Ron te remontrait bien mieux le moral que moi s'il avait eu son permis de transplanage…mais tu va devoir te contenter de moi encore quelques temps !

-Et ça me convient parfaitement ! répliqua le jeune homme. Crois-moi ta présence a le don de m'apaiser et puis je ne suis pas sûr que Ron s'en sortirait très bien, il a déjà beaucoup à faire avec le mariage de Fleur et Bill. Si j'ai bien compris, la moitié de sa famille évite le plus possible le Terrier, où sa mère et Fleur se sont alliées pour les faire tourner en bourrique !

-Tu as bien résumé la situation, répondit Hermione avec un sourire. Et vu que Ron et Ginny sont les seuls qui ne peuvent pas s'éclipser pour un quelconque motif ce sont eux qui encaissent tout. Je suis allée les voir hier et Ron m'a avoué qu'il serait capable de se priver de chocogrenouilles pendant un mois si ça lui permettait d'échanger sa place avec toi ! Et tu sais à quel point l'idée de vivre chez les moldus le terrorise…

-Tout comme l'idée d'être privé de friandises ! répondit Harry en souriant. »

Ils se regardèrent un instant puis éclatèrent de rire. Harry en profita pour ajouter « Mais au fait tu ne m'a pas dit ce qui me valait le plaisir de ta venue …

-Ah oui suis-je bête ! répliqua Hermione. Je suis venue t'apporter un livre que j'avais commandé, je l'ai reçu hier et vu que je l'ai fini je me suis empressée de te l'apporter. Je ne m'étais pas aperçue qu'il était si tôt mais je voulais que tu l'ai le plus vite possible. J'avais peur que tu t'ennuie…

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! répliqua-t-il en riant, avec tous les livres que tu m'apportes je n'ai pas le temps crois moi ! Il faut dire je ne lis pas aussi vite que toi…C'est quoi comme livre ?

-« Sorcellerie et possession » par Barnabé LINCOMPRIS, répondit-elle en lui tendant le livre.

-Heu, je vois pas trop quel rapport il y a avec ce que l'on cherche, répliqua Harry décontenancé par le fait qu'Hermione se soit empressée de lui apporter un livre qui n'avait aucun rapport avec les Horcruxes.

-Il ne faut pas se fier au titre ! rétorqua la brunette d'un ton qui sous-entendait que ça coulait de source.

-Ah … s'exclama Harry un peu penaud, et… il est intéressant ?

-Oh oui ! s'empressa-t-elle de répondre, je dirais même que c'est le plus intéressant de tous ceux que nous ayons lu jusqu'à présent. Il parle de toutes les formes de possession, que ce soit d'objets, d'animaux ou d'êtres humains, il explique aussi les rituels à accomplir. En fait l'auteur démontre que la possession n'a pour seul but que l'accès à l'immortalité en permettant à un esprit de continuer à exister dans une « enveloppe » autre que le corps de la personne à qui appartiens l'esprit. En fait, reprit-elle d'une voix aiguë où perçait l'excitation, un long chapitre est consacré aux Horcruxes…

-Mais c'est génial ! répliqua le brun d'une voix forte. Oh Hermione tu es merveilleuse ! »

Et sur ce il la prit dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer au milieu de la chambre. La jeune fille fut tellement surprise qu'elle faillit les faire tomber tous les deux. Enfin, il se décida à la lâcher. Elle retomba sur ses pieds, un peu étourdie. Elle recula de quelques pas et lui déclara d'une voix sérieuse « c'est vraiment fantastique, je sais mais …

-Mais quoi ? demanda le brun soudain inquiet.

-Je crois que détruire les Horcruxes sera une tâche beaucoup plus ardue que nous ne l'avions pensé au départ, nous…elle semblait hésiter.

-Hermione je t'en prie parle !

-Je crois que nous n'y arriveront pas seuls, finit-elle par dire.

-Ah …mais qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Dans ce livre ils disent que une fois que l'âme est séparée du corps, elle devient autonome et …Hermione paraissait vraiment embêtée et semblait avoir peur de poursuivre.

-Hermione…

-Bon d'accord ! rétorqua-t-elle résignée, quand l'âme est séparée du corps, il est quasiment impossible de la détruire .

Elle avait dit ces derniers mots dans un murmure, et Harry fut tellement ébranlé par ces paroles qu'il tomba de dépit sur son lit.

-Tu en es sûre ? »

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil ( Comment pouvait-il avoir ne serais-ce que l'ombre d'une miette de doute concernant un fait qu'elle affirmait ? Après tout elle avait toujours raison, c'était un fait établi aussi sûr que les ronflaks cornus n'existaient pas, ou que Drago Malefoy était l'un des plus grands crétins dont le monde ait jamais dû supporter l'existence ! )

Harry sembla remarquer qu'il avait dit quelques paroles malheureuses car il s'empressa d'ajouter « Ce que je voulais dire c'est que tu as dit qu'il était _quasiment_ impossible de détruire cet esprit autonome, ça veut dire qu'il y a un moyen… non ?

-En fait l'auteur n'en parle pas, mais il sous-entend que c'est un acte de magie noire très, mais alors vraiment très avancé et qui n'est à la portée que de très rares sorciers particulièrement puissants et… expérimentés, finit-elle par avouer. »

Le visage de Harry se décomposa, en fait il arborait la même tête qu'un enfant qui apprend que le père noël n'est qu'une invention marketing destinée à faire fonctionner l'économie du jouet .

Harry savait, quand il s'était mis en tête de poursuivre l'action de Dumbledore, que la tâche serait ardue, mais il ne s'attendait pas à se trouver devant une impasse si vite. Le découragement et la lassitude s'emparèrent de lui et il poussa un profond soupir.

Hermione vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et posa une main sur son épaule pour le réconforter, avant de déclarer « Mais c'est pas ça qui va nous décourager pas vrai ? On savait que ce serait dur…il faut juste admettre qu'on a besoin d'un coup de main. Apres tout il y a des centaines de sorciers qui veulent que Voldemort soit détruit… on en trouvera bien un parmi eux qui sera suffisamment puissant pour détruire une âme…»

Harry savait bien que Hermione voulait le réconforter, mais malheureusement ses paroles n'étaient d'aucun secours et ne faisaient que lui rappeler à quel point ils étaient seuls.

« …Bill par exemple est un sorcier très puissant, il a brisé beaucoup de sorts, dont certains particulièrement puissants, je suis sûre que si on lui en parlait il accepterait de nous aider. Le professeur Flitwick aussi …

-Hermione, je crois que j'ai compris…

-Mais je …

-Je t'en prie laisse moi finir…tu es en train de me dire que cela ne servirait à rien qu'on se lance à la recherche des Horcruxes juste après le mariage de Bill et Fleur ?

-Oui, fit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Et que nous devrions attendre pour davantage nous préparer et être capables de les détruire convenablement ?

-Oui, fit-elle encore plus bas.

-Et que nous devrions nous octroyer les services d'un mage puissant ?

-Oui, murmura-t-elle.

-Et je suppose que le meilleur moyen de faire cela ce serait de retourner à Poudlard (si jamais elle rouvre à la rentrée) pour finir nos études ?

-Oui, dit-elle dans un murmure à peine audible.

Un silence s'installa entre-eux, et finalement ce fut Harry qui le brisa « Je me doutais que ça finirais comme ça, je veux dire j'y avais réfléchis et je savais que c'était présomptueux de ma part de penser que je réussirais, alors que Dumbledore lui-même y avait laissé sa main ainsi qu'une partie de sa santé. Et puis, si on retourne à Poudlard on pourra parler au portrait de Dumbledore qui est dans son ancien bureau, et peut-être qu'il pourra nous dire comment on fait et … peut-être que les professeurs pourront nous aider aussi et…

Le jeune homme ne put jamais finir sa phrase car Hermione lui avait sauté au coup et le serait dans ses bras.

-Je suis sûre que c'est la meilleure solution ! déclara-t-elle d'un ton enjoué, on va continuer les recherches bien sûr, mais je crois que nous nous sommes surestimés, par contre je crois que tu avais raison sur un point : nous ne devons en parler à personne, du moins pas avant d'avoir parlé au tableau de Dumbledore. Il avait une bonne raison quand il t'a demandé de ne parler des Horcruxes à personne, je crois qu'il avait peur que cela ne s'ébruite et que ça n'arrive jusqu'aux oreilles de V-Voldemort.

Harry fut soulagé de voir que Hermione avait retrouvé son débit vocal habituel, il lui sourit et allait lui dire quel que chose lorsque la voix de la tante Pétunia s'éleva de la cuisine :

-Harry, si tu ne descend pas immédiatement tu n'auras rien à manger jusqu'au déjeuner !

-Oups !

-Je crois que je ferais bien de filer, répliqua Hermione en se levant brusquement, je vais prévenir Ron, il va être tellement content ! Je reviendrai te voir demain d'accord ?

-Heu oui d'accord…

Et dans un CRACK retentissant la brune disparut.

Harry s'empressa de dévaler les escaliers 4 à 4 pour débouler dans une cuisine déjà éclatante de propreté, il ne restait aucun vestige du petit déjeuner or mis un toast cramé dans une assiette et Harry savait très bien que s'il avait été parfaitement cuit il aurait été englouti par un autre membre de la famille.

La tante Pétunia lui adressa un regard amusé avant d'ajouter « si tu t'étais levé plus tôt tu aurais peut-être eu plus mais malheureusement …le frigo est vide, je vais aller faire des courses tout à l'heure. Il fallait bien que je nourrisse ceux qui en ont vraiment besoin… »

Harry ne nota même pas la pique que venait de lui lancer sa tante, il était vrai que depuis le début de l'été elle ne cessait de lui rabâcher les oreilles avec le fait que ses « hommes » , comme elle les appelait , travaillaient pour gagner leur vie.

Duddley s'était en effet trouvé un petit boulot pour les vacances : il travaillait dans un magasin de jeux vidéo. En fait il avait trouvé la planque idéale : un job pas trop physique, où il escroquait des gamins qui venaient vendre leurs anciens jeux une misère pour en acheter d'autres neufs qu'ils payaient une fortune. Surtout que certains des jeux qu'ils pensaient acheter neufs étaient en fait des occasions qui avaient été remballées. Duddley s'était même vanté à table de ces pratiques que Harry trouvait scandaleuses. ( C vrai quoi profiter de la naïveté des gamins qui mettent parfois des mois à économiser pour s'acheter un jeu video lobotomisant c pas cool ) Pourtant l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia s'étaient contentés de féliciter leur fils qui « avait hérité du merveilleux sens des affaires de son père » et qui « avait trouvé un travail où son talent était estimé à sa juste valeur ».

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est qu'en fait Duddley passait le plus clair de son temps à jouer aux jeux vidéo dans la boutique. Mais Harry se serait bien gardé de révéler cette info, d'une car son oncle ou sa tante lui aurait rétorqué que ce n'était que dans le but de bien connaître le sujet pour pouvoir renseigner les clients, de deux parce qu'il n'avait jamais passé un meilleur été à Privet Drive ! En effet vu que Duddley passait ses journées à « travailler » à la boutique, il n'était pas à la maison à essayer de pourrir la vie de Harry.

Harry ne mangea même pas le toast, il remonta dans sa chambre, s'allongea sur son lit et commença à lire le livre que Hermione lui avait apporté. Il voulu tomber directement sur le chapitre qui parlait des Horcruxes, mais il n'y avait pas de table des matières.

De toute façon Harry comprit bienvite pourquoi l'auteur s'appelait « LINCOMPRIS ». Son style était vraiment étrange, il ne cessait de faire des phrases à rallonge qui pouvaient parfois atteindre une longueur de 3 pages ! Ces phrases sans fin étaient de temps à autres entrecoupées de mots tous seuls, et les termes employés étaient parfois un peu pompeux. De plus l'auteur semblait prendre un malin plaisir à faire des phrases redondantes et à répéter plusieurs fois la même chose. En résumé il avait un style laborieux, mais néanmoins compréhensible.

Le livre disait en substance ce que lui avait rapporté Hermione mais avec une nuance tout de même !

Hermione avait BEAUCOUP atténué certains termes !

En fait tout ce que lui avait raconté Hermione n'était qu'un vaste euphémisme à côté de ce que racontait ce satané LINCOMPRIS !

L'auteur mettait ses lecteurs en garde, au bas mot une trentaine de fois d'affilée, de ne surtout pas tenter quoi que ce soit contre un Horcruxe.

Il expliquait ainsi que si un fragment d'âme était enfermé dans une boîte, et qu'un malheureux venait à ouvrir la boîte, l'âme serait aussitôt libérée et pourrait posséder le corps du malheureux. L'âme de ce dernier serait alors réduite à néant, totalement écrasée par l'âme autonome qui était contenue dans la boîte.

Il y avait bien un procédé préventif très complexe qui permettait d'échapper à la possession, mais Harry ne comprit rien aux explications de l'auteur. De toute façon, l'auteurajoutait assez ironiquement que cette pratique n'était pas fiable à cent pour cent, et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il ne s'étendait pas sur le sujet .

Ca avait au moins le mérite d'être clair : un Horcruxe c'est très dangereux donc il ne faut pas s'en approcher !

L'adolescent referma le livre et fut soulagé du fait que l'Horcruxe qu'il était allé chercher avec le professeur Dumbledore soit en réalité un faux. Car si cela n'avait pas été le cas, quand il avait ouvert le médaillon qui était tombé de la poche de Dumbledore, il aurait aussitôt été possédé par l'âme de Voldemort. Cette seule pensée lui fit froid dans le dos.

Il farfouilla dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit et récupéra le médaillon, et relut une énième fois le message laissé par R.A.B.

Soudain un doute l'assailli.

Et si R.A.B. ne savait pas ce que lui savait ?

Et s'il ne savait pas qu'en détruisant le médaillon il n'avait fait que briser la prison de l'Horcruxe, libérant ainsi un fragment de l'âme de Vodemort ?

Harry espérait que R.A.B. savait ce qu'il faisait en récupérant l'Horcruxe…

Harry espérait de tout son cœur, mais il savait au fond de lui que rien n'était moins sûr…

* * *

S'il vous plait lisez les passages soulignés à défaut de lire tout le baratin qui les entoure !

OULALA c ma 1ere fanfic et mon 1er chap ! g eu 1 peu de mal à l'écrire, en fait g toute l'histoire ( ou presque ) en tête et g écris un partie de l'histoire sur papier, par contre je n'avais qu'une vague idée de la façon dont j'allais l'amorcer, mais voilà le 1er chap est fini ! Je sais que le début est un peu barbant mais je tenais à décrire l'état d'esprit de harry après la mort de Dumbledore .

Il ne se passe pas grand chose de palpitant mais il est super important pour la suite ! j'entend par là le RETOUR A POUDLARD (poudlard remasterisé car plus de professeur Rogue-g-les-cheveux-gras-et-je-l'assume, plus de malefoy-je-suis-le-nombril-de-la-terre-et-j'en-suis-fier, plus de professeur Dumbledore-je-fais-de-la-pub-pour-honeydukes-parce-que-je-suis-vieux-et-que-je-fais-ce-que-je-veux, mais une nouvelle directrice (et donc un ou une directrice adjointe : Qui sera l'heureux élu ? Chourave ? Flitwick ? Slughorn ? Bibine ?) et aussi un ou une nouvelle directrice pour les gryffondor, un nouveau prof de DCFM, un nouveau prof de métamorphose, et aussi des nouveaux préfets en chef !) On va bien se marrer !

Pour ce qui est du titre du bouquin je suis pas allée le chercher bien loin : c un bouquin de ma bibliothèque perso !( g juste modifié le nom de l'auteur ) si si je vous jure, il doit avoir une cinquantaine d'année, je l'ai acheté avec plein d'autres bouquins du même style sur les sociétés secrètes et autres trucs zarbi, par contre il ne parle absolument pas des horcruxes , mais il fait une description très détaillée de qqn ki est possédé ( ça ressemble d'ailleurs étrangement à ma ptite sœur quand elle fait l'idiote en chantant des chansons de la star ac ) et il y a tous les rituels pour pratiquer un exorcisme avec les incantations en latin et tt ! une référence koi ! ( si jamais vous avez besoin de faire exorciser votre tite sœur je serais ravie de vous le préter ! )

bon sinon la description du style « laborieux » de l'auteur LINCOMPRIS ba c moa ! ( il faut dire ke g fait un énorme travail sur moi mm, pour ponctuer mes phrases, mettre des sujets, et ne pas aligner plus de 3 adjectifs les uns derrière les autres…)

j'espère que vous me laisserez qq reviews pour me dire si je dois continuer dans cette voie, ou bien abandonner à jamais l'écriture …(en fait je me remet très bien en question alors n'hésitez pas à me faire des critiques constructives !)

ah oui g qq chose à vous demander à vous LECTEURS ADORES !

g en effet pour ambition de faire une fic ou chacun peut apporter sa ptite contribution et vu ke je me lance dans l'écriture d'un tome 7 il y aura la fatidique CONFRONTATION FINALE HARRY/VOLDEMORT et je me demandais comment vous interprétiez la prophétie :

qu'est-ce selon vous ce « pouvoir ke le seigneur des ténèbres ignore » ?

et aussi Comment voyez-vous l'évolution de personnages comme Rogue ou Malefoy ?

G qq idées dont une très bonne, mais je ne vais pas vous les révéler pour ne pas gâcher la surprise ! et vu que je sais que nombre d'entre vous avez de super idées j'attends vos suggestions, théories et autres divagations … ( sur les questions sus soulevées, ainsi que sur d'autres que je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous poser)

Je pense que les autres chapitres seront plus riches et plus drôles, mais bon plus on avancera dans l'histoire moins on se marrera, et fatalement il y aura des gens qui mourront (c'est une sorte de tradition qu'a instauré JKR et je compte bien la pérenniser) si jamais vous avez des suggestions sur des persos à tuer et sur des morts originales je suis preneuse !

( j'avais pensé noyer percy dans un chaudron sans trou (car ce serait un chaudron conforme aux lois en vigueur sur l'épaisseur des fonds de chaudron) mais je me suis dit ke ça faisait un peu cliché qu'il se conforme aux lois mm dans la mort, je pourrais aussi l'envoyer à askaban pour recel et trafic de tapis volants …)


	2. chapitre 2 : la goule se rebelle

Voilà la suite, au fait j'ai décidé de donner des noms absurdes à mes chapitres…

* * *

**RAR :**

**EILEEN** : tu as été ma tte première revieweuse et pour ça tu as droit à ma reconnaissance éternelle ! Pour la question que tu m'a posé à propos du tome 2 j'y avais pensé : l'âme de Voldemort avait possédé Ginny pour l'obliger à commettre des actes d'une horrible cruauté (pauvres poulets !), et utilisait son énergie pour se constituer un corps. Donc cette âme n'était plus vraiment « autonome » elle était en train de se « rematérialiser » et Harry a détruit le journal pendant cette opération. En gros il l'a détruit au bon moment, alors que Jedusor était le plus vulnérable : pas vraiment vivant, mais plus vraiment un « pur esprit ». Harry a eu un coup de bol ! Ca va l'explication n'est pas trop tirée par les cheveux ? merci encore ta review m'a fait tellement plaisir que je crois ke je vais donner ton nom a un perso ! ( si jamais tu veux lui donner une couleur de cheveux particulière ou un trait de caractère dis le moa !)

**FANNY** : je t'ai reconnue ! si tu veux te la jouer discrète la prochaine fois ne mets pas ton adresse mail ! (je pense que tu ne savais pas qu'elle allait apparaître !) Mais merci quand même !

**SELPHIE 451** : si tu aimes mon humour je pense que tu ne va pas être déçue de ce que j'ai prévu pour le mariage… la tante Muriel débarque ! merci bcp pour tes encouragements, venant d'un auteur dont on apprécie particulièrement les fics ça fait encore plus plaisir !

**THRILMALIA** : ou là t'a un pseudo super complexe ! g du m'y prendre à trois fois pour l'orthographier correctement ! Merci bcp pour tes encouragements ! La suite : tout de suite ! 

**LILI** : A vot' service mam'selle !

* * *

Petite précision : à la fin du chapitre précédent je vous avait posé des questions, je me suis mal exprimée je crois. Pour celle concernant la prophétie : ce « pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore » je sais que Dumbledore dit que c'est l'Amour, mais comment pensez vous que ça va se manifester ? ( je préfère ne pas mettre mes hypothèses pour pas tout gâcher )

* * *

Je vous conseille vivement la lecture des « Animaux Fantastiques » par Newt Scamander ( Norbert Dragonneau en français ), ça pourra vous servir pour la suite …

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : La goule se rebelle**

Le lendemain matin ( le 18 juillet donc), Harry était sujet à une grande agitation. Il faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre en triturant le faux Horcruxe. Il ne cessait de penser au fait que R.A.B. n'était peut-être pas parvenu à détruire l'Horcruxe.

Et puis c'était qui ce fichu R.A.B. à la fin ?

Cette question obsédait Harry depuis de nombreuses semaines sans qu'il ai trouvé ne serai-ce qu'une once de réponse. Il avait bien-sûr pensé à la famille Black mais, d'après ce que lui avait dépeint Sirius de sa famille, il ne voyait pas bien quel membre de cette famille aurait voulu tenter quoi que ce soit contre Voldemort. Sirius avait bien parlé de son frère qui avait voulu quitter les rangs des Mangemorts, mais il était mort juste après ! De toute façon Harry n'était même pas sûr que son prénom commence par un « r » …En plus il devait avoir une vingtaine d'années à peine au moment de sa mort … Il n'aurait pas été capable de détruire l'Horcruxe…Non décidément Harry refusait de croire qu'un sorcier si jeune ait réussi à atteindre la caverne, boire tout le contenu du bassin tout seul et échapper aux inferi ! C'était forcément quelqu'un d'autre ! De toute façon Harry n'était même pas sûr que son prénom commence par un « r » …

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le bruit caractéristique d'un bruissement d'ailes frénétique. Harry n'eu même pas besoin de regarder vers la fenêtre pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Coq, le minuscule hibou de son ami Ron. Il s'empressa d'aller lui ouvrir. Le joyeux animal s'engouffra dans la chambre en hululant à tue-tête. Le survivant dû s'y prendre à deux fois pour parvenir à décrocher le message de la patte du hibou qui semblait particulièrement excité, et qui voletait un peu partout dans la chambre en poussant des hululements sonores.

Quand Harry parvint enfin à détacher la lettre, il reconnu immédiatement l'écriture un peu brouillonne de Ron :

_Salut Harry !_

_Comment se passent tes vacances chez les moldus ?_

_De toute façon ça ne peut pas être pire qu'ici !_

_Maman veut tellement faire bonne impression devant toute la famille qu'elle s'est mise en tête de nettoyer la maison de fond en combles !_

_En parlant de combles elle a même essayé de se débarrasser de la goule, mais cette dernière ne s'est pas laissée faire ! On dirait même qu'elle veut nous prouver qu'elle peut servir à quel que chose : nous empêcher de dormir ! Elle tape désormais sur les tuyaux tous les jours et à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit !_

_Si ça continue comme ça je vais finir à Sainte Mangouste !_

_Même les gnomes ont déguerpis !_

_Maman veut que je range ma chambre et que je cire le parquet pour que ça brille comme un miroir ! Et puis quoi encore ? Elle croit que tous les invités vont se précipiter dans ma chambre pour voir si c'est propre ? De toute façon je crois que j'ai pas trop le choix : elle a dit que si je ne m'en occupait pas il m'arriverait des bricoles …_

_Hier, Ginny et moi on est allés se baigner dans l'étang pour échapper à cette maison de fous !_

_Quand maman nous appelait on plongeait sous l'eau pour ne pas être repérés… seulement maman a fini par s'en apercevoir…on lui a dit que c'était pour améliorer notre forme physique pour le Quidditch… mais je crois pas qu'elle ai mordu à l'hameçon…car juste après elle nous a demandé de débroussailler tout le pré où on joue au Quidditch…à la main ! « pour améliorer notre forme physique ! » qu'elle a dit !_

_Enfin je ne t'écrivais pas pour te parler de ma triste vie, mais pour te « convier officiellement » comme dit maman, au mariage de Fleur et Bill._

_Papa s'est arrangé pour faire affréter un Portoloin pour venir te chercher, et deux Aurors t'escorteront jusqu'à la maison._

_Le Portoloin est prévu le samedi 20 juillet à 15h37._

_A bientôt, j'ai hâte que tu sois là pour partager notre calvaire …_

_Ginny t'embrasse…(enfin je suppose)_

_Ron_

_PS : Ginny est très triste depuis qu'on a quitté Poudlard et elle est un peu comme un scrout à pétard prêt à exploser…faut pas l'asticoter !_

_PPS : Je suis super content qu'on retourne à Poudlard, surtout que je n'avais pas annoncé à maman que je ne comptais pas passer mes ASPICS. Je crois que si je le lui avais dit je ne serais à l'heure actuelle plus en état d'écrire une lettre …_

Harry posa la lettre sur la table et un petit carton tomba de l'enveloppe. C'était le faire-part du mariage.

_Monsieur William Arthur Weasley_

_Et_

_Mademoiselle Fleur Ambre Delacour_

_ont le plaisir de vous convier à leur mariage._

_La cérémonie se déroulera le samedi 27 juillet à 11 heures,_

_en la demeure de la famille Weasley, et sera suivie d'une réception._

_Merci de confirmer votre présence avant le 22 juillet._

_« Le Terrier » Loutry Sainte Chaspoule, Devon_

Harry esquissa un sourire, il imaginait très bien Mme Weasley se mettant en quatre pour accueillir tout ce petit monde dans les règles de l'art, ainsi que Fleur qui devait passer sa vie à critiquer tous les faits et gestes de sa future belle-mère.

Le jeune homme griffonna une réponse sur un bout de parchemin qui traînait et l'attacha à la pâte du hibou qui commençait à s'impatienter. Il descendit ensuite à la cuisine pour annoncer à sa tante qu'il partait le surlendemain.

Voyant qu'elle restait muette, Harry ajouta « A la fin du mois je serais majeur, et la protection que me confère cette maison ne fera plus effet …Donc je ne reviendrais pas l'année prochaine, acheva-t-il dans un souffle.

-Oui, je vois, nous ne te seront plus d'aucune utilité !

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire…mais je ne viendrais plus vous imposer ma présence…je pensais que ça vous ferais plaisir !

-Oh mais ça me fait plaisir ! répondit la tante Pétunia d'un ton sec. Plus que tu ne le crois…nous seront enfin débarrassés de toi !

-Oui c'est ça…

Harry ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait dire de plus, il ne s'attendait pas à de grandes effusions de la part de sa tante ! Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la cuisine lorsque sa tante déclara :

-Je pensais juste qu'avant de nous quitter pour toujours, tu allais nous manifester un peu de gratitude…avec tout ce que nous avons fait pour toi…

-Tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi ? rétorqua Harry, incrédule. J'ai dormi pendant dix ans dans un placard ! A l'école primaire je n'avais aucun ami car Duddley frappait tous ceux qui m'approchaient ! Vous m'avez tout caché de mes parents, de ma condition ! Je n'ai toujours porté que les vieux vêtements de Duddley et je n'ai jamais mangé à ma faim ! »

Il avait presque hurlé ces derniers mots.

La tante Pétunia n'avait pas bronché et elle se contenta d'ajouter d'une voix calme. « Peut-être, mais grâce à nous, celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ne t'as jamais fait de mal ! »

Harry, qui ne s'attendait pas à ça hurla « MERCI ! » et pivota sur ces talons pour retourner dans sa chambre, comme toujours.

Le survivant pestait contre sa tante depuis quelques minutes quand il dû se rendre à la triste évidence : sa tante avait raison !

Les Dursley, bien qu'ils le détestaient, lui avaient toujours ouvert les portes de leur maison.

Et c'était peut-être même plus charitable venant de leur part car ils faisaient quel que chose qui les rebutait au plus au point.

Même si ça le révulsait, Harry dû admettre qu'il avait une dette envers les Dursley.

Mais l'idée de leur être redevable ne lui plaisait pas du tout, il devait à tout prix s'affranchir de cette dette, mais comment ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, Hermione se matérialisa devant lui dans un CRACK caractéristique.

-Salut ! déclara le jeune homme.

-Salut, alors comment ça va aujourd'hui ? lui répondit-elle.

-Heu, bien…mais je doit faire quel que chose pour mon oncle et ma tante.

-Ah oui ? Quoi ?

-Bah, je sais pas justement…c'est ça le problème !

-J'ai peur de ne pas te suivre…

-C'est mon dernier été ici, et je pense que je n'y remettrai plus jamais les pieds ! Mais je leur suis redevable de m'avoir accueilli chez eux pour garantir ma sécurité. Mais je ne supporte pas l'idée de leur être redevable !

-T'as qu'à leur faire un cadeau !

-Oui, mais quoi ?

-Bah, ça dépend du prix que tu veux mettre …

-Oh…je peux mettre pas mal, répondit Harry soudain gêné, avec les héritages de mes parents et de Sirius cumulés, j'ai un beau tas d'or à Gringotts…Je veux vraiment leur faire un beau cadeau, histoire de ne rien leur devoir, pour qu'on soit à égalité.

-Tu pourrais leur offrir une nouvelle télé ?

-Ils en ont déjà trois, rétorqua Harry d'un air sombre.

-Une voiture ? tenta Hermione

-Ptet pas quand-même ! et puis je te signale que je n'ai pas eu une enfance très heureuse !

-Ah oui, c'est vrai…Une semaine de vacances peut-être ?

-Ca c'est une idée ! Quoi que je sais pas trop…

Hermione vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, et lui déclara

-De toute façon, quoi que tu leur offre ça leur fera plaisir, non ?

-Je sais pas trop, j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment…

-C'est à dire ?

-J'ai peur qu'ils ne le prennent mal, comme si je voulais les acheter…

Hermione esquissa un sourire.

-D'après ce que tu m'as dit d'eux, je pense qu'ils préféreront un cadeau plutôt que ta « reconnaissance éternelle » non ?

-Oui tu as raison, répondit Harry en souriant. Merci Hermione, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi…

-Oui moi aussi des fois je me le demande…

-Dis, est-ce que tu voudrais bien…heu…t'en occuper pour moi s'il te plait ? Vu que je suis coincé ici c'est pas facile, et puis j'aimerais leur faire la surprise…

-Pas de soucis, je m'occupe de tout Harry, mais il faudrait quand même que tu m'indiques une fourchette de prix, pour que j'ai une idée…

-Ah oui, tu as raison, je vais t'écrire ça sur un papier…ça ne te dérange pas si j'écris le prix en gallions ? J'ai totalement perdu notion de l'argent moldu depuis que je suis à Poudlard !

Il tendit un morceau de parchemin plié à la jeune fille. Sûrement pour que je ne puisse lire le montant qu'une fois partie, pensa-t-elle.

-Bon je vais y aller, déclara-t-elle. Au fait tu pars quand exactement ?

-Samedi à 15h37 ! répondit-il d'un air joyeux.

-Bon je tâcherais de t'apporter les formulaires de réservation avant. Au fait tu as une idée de l'endroit où tu veux les envoyer ?

-Non, pas du tout, un endroit au soleil… et loin de l'Angleterre… si possible avec des plages de sable fin… pas la peine de trouver un hôtel où on peut s'adonner à une quelconque activité sportive…ils sont pas très sportifs…Tu crois que tu y arrivera ?

-T'en fait pas ! Je pense que ce ne sera pas trop dur à trouver ! Bon il faut vraiment que je file, j'ai rendez-vous chez le coiffeur ! Je repasserais demain où après-demain. Bye !

Harry n'eut pas le temps de lui dire au revoir, ni de lui demander pourquoi elle allait chez le coiffeur car elle s'était déjà évanouie dans un CRACK habituel.

Le survivant trouva bizarrement agréable la fin de son séjour chez les Dursley. Ces derniers étaient enchantés d'être enfin débarrassés de leur neveu. L'oncle Vernon faisait des projets quant à l'utilisation de la future ex-chambre de Harry, la tante Pétunia concoctait des repas plus délicieux les uns que les autres, et Harry se surpris même à avoir une véritable discussion avec son cousin Duddley un soir à table. Harry avait pour la première fois l'impression d'être un membre de la famille, et pas une sorte de tas de morve nauséabond. Pourtant, il savait bien que ce soudain changement d'attitude était uniquement dû à son départ. Départ imminent et définitif.

Le matin du jour fatidique, Harry était en train de finir ses bagages lorsqu'il entendit un CRACK derrière lui. Il se retourna pour voir une Hermione radieuse et…différente !

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ? ne put s'empêcher de dire Harry, avant même de lui dire bonjour.

-Tu n'aimes pas ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-Heu si… beaucoup ! Mais j'ai été surpris ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça !

L'habituelle touffe de cheveux auburn avait fait place à des cheveux raides et brillants et, pensa Harry, légèrement plus clairs qu'avant.

-Oui, j'ai eu envie de changer, répondit-elle soulagée. Tu comprends avec le mariage qui approche…

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, il faudrait que je m'achète une nouvelle robe de soirée d'ailleurs… Par contre pour mes cheveux je crois que c'est un cas désespéré…

-Oh, ne change pas tes cheveux surtout! C'est ce qui fait ta personnalité ! Oh fait j'ai les billets d'avions et les réservations pour l'hôtel et …enfin toutes les vacances sont organisées ! Par contre je n'ai pas utilisé tout l'argent que tu avais mis…j'ai pourtant pris ce qu'il y a de mieux mais …

-C'est parfait ! s'empressa-t-il de répondre. Je te connais, je suis sûr que tu n'as rien laissé au hasard ! Merci encore !

-Oh, c'est rien… je me suis bien amusée dans l'agence de voyages ! Au fait quand est-ce que tu va leur offrir ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, répondit-il, apparemment embêté. Je me disais que je pourrais peut-être leur laisser un mot…

-Moui, c'est une possibilité, mais tu ne crois pas que tu devrais leur laisser la possibilité de te dire merci ? Je ne les connais pas, bien que je me glisse en douce chez eux depuis presque un mois, dit-elle en souriant. Mais si jamais c'était à moi qu'on faisait un tel cadeau j'aimerais pouvoir remercier la personne qui me l'a fait !

-Je…j'aviserais le moment venu je crois, finit par dire Harry.

-Comme tu préfères ! Bon je file, on va pas tarder à passer à table je crois ! On se revoit chez Ron d'accord ?

-Oui, au revoir Hermione !

-Salut Harry !

CRACK !

Une fois Hermione partie, le brun alla ouvrir tranquillement l'enveloppe qu'elle lui avait tendu quelques instants plus tôt. Il contempla les billets d'avion, ainsi que la brochure qui décrivait l'hôtel. Oui décidément, c'était une super idée. Les Dursley allaient être ravis !

Il prit un parchemin vierge et sa plus belle plume pour écrire son mot d'adieu. Cela sonnait un peu faux de leur dire qu'il « leur était très reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour le pauvre orphelin qu'il était » mais après tout, il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il aurait pu marquer d'autre ! De toute façon les Dursley n'allaient pas s'en formaliser ! Une fois son mot achevé, il descendit à la cuisine pour proposer à sa tante de mettre la table. Mais Duddley s'en était déjà occupé ! Or Duddley ne mettait JAMAIS la table ! C'était une sorte de règle d'or qu'il s'était imposée depuis sa plus tendre enfance et jusque là il n'y avait jamais dérogé ! C'est ce simple détail qui rappela à Harry à quel point les Dursley pouvaient le détester ! Et à quel point ce jour devait être le plus beau de leur vie ! Il s'en voulu un peu de leur avoir fait un si beau cadeau, mais après tout…dans quelques heures il serait débarrassé d'eux à tout jamais ! Cette simple pensée suffit à lui redonner le sourire. Le déjeuner se passa le mieux du monde, les Dursley firent même l'effort de s'intéresser à la vie de Harry ! Il leur raconta alors sa vie à Poudlard, son rôle de capitaine dans l'équipe de Quidditch, le mariage de Fleur et Bill, le permis de transplanage… C'était la première fois qu'il leur parlait réellement de son monde. Avant, le simple fait de prononcer un mot « magique » valait à Harry une punition, mais les Dursley semblaient avoir momentanément oublié leur crainte de la magie ! Et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Harry ! Ils restèrent longtemps à table à discuter puis, vers 14h30 la tante Pétunia finit par dire « Ta valise est prête Harry ?

-Oui, je vais aller la chercher !

Quelques minutes plus tard il apparaissait dans l'entrée avec sa lourde valise. Il la déposa dans un coin et remonta pour aller chercher la cage d'Hedwige, son éclair de feu ainsi que l'enveloppe avec les billets d'avion.

Il ne savait pas comment leur offrir l'enveloppe. Fallait-il la leur donner tout de suite, où attendre d'être sur le point de partir ? Au fond de lui, Harry redoutait de voir leur réaction.

Finalement l'heure fatidique arriva bien vite ! M.Weasley transplana dans l'entrée vers 15h20. Il salua chaleureusement Harry, avant de s'adresser aux Dursley, plus timidement. Il fut agréablement surpris de voir qu'ils avaient l'air moins farouches que d'habitude. Sans pour autant être des modèles de courtoisie, ils se montrèrent relativement polis envers M.Weasley. Celui-ci expliqua alors que les aurors n'allaient pas tarder à arriver avec le portoloin, et s'assura que toutes les affaires de Harry étaient prètes. Comme pour répondre aux paroles de M.Weasley, deux CRACK se firent entendre dans l'entrée. Harry aperçu immédiatement la chevelure rougeoyante de Tonks et la salua chaleureusement. Elle était accompagnée d'un homme que Harry ne connaissait pas et qui avait l'air relativement timide. Il déclara simplement « le portoloin est dans cinq minutes, je vais m'occuper des bagages ». Harry sut qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer, il devait leur donner maintenant !

Mais avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit sa tante l'avait attiré vers elle et l'étreignait. C'était la première fois qu'il avait un tel contact avec elle et ça lui fit un sacré choc ! L'étreinte fut assez brève et pas vraiment chaleureuse et sa tante eu juste le temps de lui souffler « prends soin de toi »avant de le lâcher. Encore sous le choc, il ne put prononcer un mot quand son oncle lui serra la main d'une manière un peu abrupte. Enfin Duddley lui serra la main et lui tapa sur l'épaule, comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis !

Tonks toussota légèrement, il devait se dépêcher !

Il se retourna brusquement vers son oncle et sa tante, sortit l'enveloppe de sa poche, la leur tendit et dit simplement « merci pour tout, je sais que ça n'a pas été une partie de plaisir » avec un petit sourire. Sa tante s'empara de l'enveloppe comme si c'était un colis piégé et le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Au revoir »

Et Harry disparut en touchant le vieux journal qui faisait office de Portoloin.

-Alors ? demanda l'oncle Vernon apparemment curieux de voir ce que refermait l'enveloppe.

-Tu le croiras jamais ! Il nous a offert trois semaines dans un Hôtel quatre étoiles à Majorque ! Avec les billets d'avions et tout !

-J'ai toujours su que c'était un brave garçon ! répliqua l'oncle Vernon avec un grand sourire.

* * *

Bon c'est pas méga intéressant… mais c'est pour vous faire patienter en attendant la suite ! (ce week-end je pense !) 


	3. Chapitre 3 : Tante Muriel !

AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH ! enfer et damnation ! j'ai oublié le disclaimer ! 

Je m'exécute donc : DISCLAIMER RIEN n'est à moaaaaaa ! Tout est à la grandissime, la génialissime, l'uniquissime JKR…. Même la tante Muriel ! (remarque celle-là je lui laisse !)

* * *

BLA BLA BLA…Je suis désolée, à la fin du chapitre précédent, j'avais dit que ce chapitre arriverait pendant le week-end, mais ce week-end j'étais sur un petit nuage et… enfin j'ai rien écrit ! Le problème c'est que pour ce chapitre j'avais tellement d'idées que… bref g eu peur d'en faire trop ! Et de toute façon j'en ai trop fait ! Je pouvais plus m'arrêter ! Ca donne un chapitre super long !d'ailleurs il y a QUEL QUE CHOSE que je comptait mettre bien plus tard dans l'histoire, mais « Monsieur-je-me-laisse-pousser-la-barbe-car-je-veux-ressembler-à-mon-idole-ce-bon-vieux-dumby » (pour ne pas citer son nom) m'a dit que c'était plus approprié de caser ce truc pour le mariage…enfin vous verrez de quoi je parle… et j'attends vos commentaires à ce propos ! 

soit vous pensez que je suis une barje ! et vous avez le droit de me conseiller d'aller à sainte-mangouste…

soit vous allez hurler de rire comme « Monsieur-je-veux-avoir-les-cheveux-aussi-longs-et-soyeux-que-dalida ».

* * *

**RAR**

**EILEEN** : zut j'avais complètement zappé le prénom de la mère de ce cher Servilus ! Bah c'est pas grave, on peut tjrs dire que c'est un prénom super populaire chez les sorciers non ? Sinon je ne démens pas : je vais donner ton nom à un perso ! (ou bien tu lui trouves un nom sympa !) Et c'est total freestyle ! garçon ou fille ? vieux ou jeune ? (il faut qu'il ai au moins 25 ans) petit ou grand ? j'attends ta description détaillée du perso ! Il ne devait à la base avoir qu'un rôle très secondaire, mais qui sait ? si c'est un personnage attachant que tout le monde aime on pourra peut être s'arranger pour qu'il prenne un plus grand rôle dans l'histoire ! (Juste une chose : évite qu'il soit français ! avec la famille de Fleurk qui débarque pour le mariage on aura une bonne dose de frenchies ! Par contre un beau suédois je dit pas non…) J'aurais bien vu un personnage exaspérant qui se prend pour le nombril du monde, ou qui se croît très intelligent, ou qui se prend pour le roi de la casse…. Si tu veux savoir quel sera son rôle dans l'histoire laisse moi ton adresse mail et je te le dirais ! Tu peux aussi préférer avoir la surprise…

**MAUGREYFILIAE** : merci pour tes suggestions quant à l'amour… mais mon gros pb c'est que j'ai peur de sombrer dans la guimauve ! (un peu comme dans le premier film, quand Ron vient de se sacrifier sur l'échiquier géant et que Hermione dit à Harry qu'il doit continuer seul : j'ai trouvé que ça sonnait bizarrement faux, surtout quand on sait que ce sont des gamins de 12 ans qui parlent !)

**SINED** : merci !

**PSI-KO-PATHE** : tu as tout à fait raison ! « BEURK » ça résume tout à fait la dernière phrase de l'oncle Vernon qui est « DELICIEUSEMENT HYPOCRITE ! », pour reprendre l'expression d'Eileen !

**THRILMALIA** : pff je m'y ferais jamais ! je me suis encore gourée en le recopiant !

Bah, j'ai supposé que Bill c'était le diminutif de William ! La plupart des Weasley en ont un :

Bill : William 

Charlie : Charles

Percy : Perceval

Fred : Frédéric

George : bah c'est George ! George est doux… mais George n'est pas très pratique ! (cf. pub avec le yeti qui s'appelle George ! pour ceux qui n'auraient rien compris à ma blague vaseuse…)

Ron : Ronald

Ginny : Ginevra

Molly : là le mystère reste entier ! Mary ? Margaret ? Morgane ? Amelia ?

J'ai remarqué que tous les Weasley portent le prénom de quelqu'un d'illustre de l'histoire britannique, que ce soit des rois d'Angleterre ou d'Ecosse (William, Charles, Frédéric et George), ou des personnages légendaires comme le roi Arthur et son chevalier Perceval. Tous sauf Ron ! Il y a bien eu des rois d'Ecosse qui s'appelaient Donald, mais bon… Est-ce que ça signifie que Ron sera le premier Ronald a marquer son nom dans l'histoire ?

* * *

IMPORTANT : Pour ceux qui l'ignorent : Les jumeaux Weasley sont nés le premier avril ! ( et les jumeaux c'est bien connu ça naît en général en avance ! ) 

RE-IMPORTANT : Les phrases prononcées en français (la famille de Fleur) sont notées entre des barres obliques ! … (ça veut dire que nos ptits british ne les comprennent pas !)

PETITE ANNONCE : L'un d'entre vous a-t-il la folle envie de devenir mon bêta readeur ? Bien que je fasse attention, les fautes de conjugaison sont mes pires ennemies… Et aussi les fautes de syntaxe… J'ai conscience d'avoir la fâcheuse tendance de faire des phrases à rallonge dépourvues de ponctuation et dont je suis la seule à suivre le fil…Enfin si quelqu'un a envie de m'aider… ce serait avec le plus grand plaisir ! En fait je dis ça car j'ai relu mon 1er chapitre « à froid » et j'ai été atterrée du nombre de fautes d'orthographe ! Depuis je les ai corrigées mais bon… le style laissait également parfois à désirer ! Et de manière plus générale pour corriger mes fautes quant à la structure du récit : j'omets parfois de mettre des trucs qui me semblent couler de source, alors que ce n'est pas le cas pour le premier troll venu !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Tante Muriel !**

Lorsque Harry toucha le portoloin, il sentit immédiatement l'habituelle sensation de tiraillement au niveau de son nombril.

L'instant d'après, il se trouvait au beau milieu du jardin des Weasley. Ce dernier était méconnaissable ! L'herbe folle avait fait place à un magnifique gazon anglais. Les plantes qui s'aventuraient jadis un peu partout, semblaient s'être données le mot pour se ranger sagement le long de la palissade ! Le changement était saisissant, le jardin paraissait deux fois plus grand ! De plus, le pré qui ceinturait le jardin et allait jusqu'à l'étang avait été remplacé par une pelouse verdoyante, dégageant ainsi la vue sur tout le paysage alentours. Harry se surprit à penser qu'il trouvait cela ravissant ! ( Il n'avait pourtant jamais été passionné pas « maisons et jardins »…)

Tonks, voyant que Harry s'adonnait à la contemplation béate du jardin, le poussa gentiment pour qu'il sorte de sa torpeur. Il lui répondit simplement :

-Wahooo…

-Et t'as pas vu la maison !

A ces mots, le jeune homme se retourna brusquement pour contempler le Terrier. Le changement était moins spectaculaire que pour le jardin, mais Harry aurait juré que la maison était moins biscornue qu'avant ! De plus, débarrassée de l'habituelle pagaille qui l'entourait, elle était plutôt coquette !

Il suivit la jeune Auror en direction de la cuisine et comprit ce qu'elle avait voulu dire !

Mais contrairement au jardin qui semblait bien mieux rangé qu'avant, la cuisine offrait un tout autre spectacle…

La table croulait littéralement sous les cartons, plats aux dimensions gargantuesques et autres tonneaux de bièraubeure. En fait, c'était toutes les « surfaces horizontales » qui avaient subi le même sort ! Si bien qu'il était particulièrement périlleux de s'avancer dans la pièce, au risque de faire tomber quel que chose ! Harry remarqua que Tonks était restée sur le seuil, comme si elle se tenait au bord d'un précipice. Connaissant la maladresse légendaire de la jeune femme, il pensa que c'était assez sage de sa part…

M.Weasley était déjà en grande conversation avec sa femme et sa future belle fille. Ces dernières étaient tellement absorbées dans leur dispute,

( portant sur la taille des petits fours, d'après ce que Harry crut comprendre ) qu'elles n'avaient même pas remarqué Harry et Tonks, qui les observaient depuis un moment.

Finalement, Harry se décida à leur signaler sa présence. Il s'éclaircit discrètement la gorge :

-hum hum…

Pas de réaction.

-hum hum !

Toujours pas de réaction.

-HUM HUM !

-Oh Harry mon chéri ! Je ne t'avais pas vu ! s'empressa de dire Mme Weasley en le serrant dans ses bras.

-Bonjour Arry ! renchérit Fleur en l'embrassant sur les deux joues. Je suis _tellement_ contente que tu soit _enfin_ arrivé ! ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard en coin à sa future belle mère. Celle-ci lui lança un regard meurtrier. Harry ne sembla rien remarquer.

L'instant d'après elles avaient repris leur discussion, plus qu'animée. M.Weasley tentait de les tempérer, en leur faisant remarquer que la taille des petits fours n'avait pas tant d'importance que ça …

L'espace d'une seconde elles semblèrent s'accorder sur le fait qu'un _homme_ n'entendait rien à ce genre de choses, puis s'éloignèrent en se chamaillant de plus belle.

M.Weasley, résigné, ne tenta pas de s'immiscer de nouveau dans la conversation.

Tonks et Harry, qui étaient restés muets durant toute la scène, ne purent réprimer un sourire devant l'air penaud de M.Weasley.

Tonks ajouta même d'un ton enjoué :

-Allez Arthur, dîtes-vous que dans une semaine ce sera fini !

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr…répondit-il, songeur. J'ai comme l'impression que ça ne fait que commencer…

La jeune femme, qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ça comme réponse bredouilla :

-Et si on allait voir ce que font Ron et Ginny ?

-Oui bonne idée, ça m'étonne qu'on ne les ait pas déjà vus… Ils savaient à quelle heure j'arrivais… rajouta Harry, pour meubler le silence gênant qui s'était installé.

-Oh je sais pourquoi ! Ils se cachent ! Molly leur a demandé de monter les barnums ce matin… Vu qu'on est samedi, ils espéraient qu'elle demanderait à quelqu'un d'autre… répondit M.Weasley, amusé.

-Mais où sont-ils alors ?

-Moi je parierais sur mon garage…Ma femme n'ose jamais s'y aventurer. Elle a peur de tous les objets moldus qui y sont, pour mes…heu…expériences…

-Bon d'accord merci beaucoup…rétorqua Harry. Je vais les rejoindre…

-Harry, je vais te laisser… s'exclama soudain Tonks. Il faut que je retourne au ministère… j'ai… une affaire à régler…

-Mais tu ne voulais pas voir Ron et Ginny ? demanda Harry, interloqué. Ne me dis pas que tu as toi aussi peur d'aller dans le garage !

-Non ce n'est pas ça… Archibald a monté tes affaires dans la chambre de Ron, il doit m'attendre, il faut vraiment que je file ! On se voit la semaine prochaine d'accord ?

-Heu oui d'accord…

-Au revoir Harry…Arthur…

Et elle disparut dans un CRACK retentissant !

Voyant l'air perplexe de Harry, M.Weasley lui déclara :

-Ne t'en fait pas Harry…ma femme a dû lui raconter une quelconque histoire à propos de mon garage…mais rassure toi il n'y a pas le moindre risque ! Tu peux y aller sans crainte !

-D…D'accord…j'y vais alors….

Et sur ce il se dirigea vers la garage, qui bordait la cour à l'avant de la maison. Là aussi il nota des changements. Les poules de pouvaient plus gambader et picorer à leur guise. Les volatiles grassouillets étaient regroupés dans un large enclos accolé à leur poulailler. La cour avait été débarrassée de tout le fouillis qui la jonchait autrefois. Le garage de M. Weasley semblait être la seule chose qui avait échappé au grand nettoyage de Mme Weasley. Toujours aussi bancale, l'un de ses murs affichait un angle étrange, défiant toutes les lois de la physique moldue, la forme du toit semblait avoir été inspirée par un morceau de taule ondulée (alors qu'il était en tuiles !) et la peinture des volets avait connue des jours meilleurs… Harry s'avança jusqu'à la porte, mais arrivé là il s'arrêta. Il allait revoir Ginny… Il avait essayé de ne pas y penser, de se dire qu'elle n'était désormais qu'une simple amie, mais elle n'était PAS qu'une simple amie ! Pourtant c'était lui qui l'avait voulu… « Maintenant il faut assumer mon grand ! » se dit-il pour se donner le courage d'ouvrir la porte. Il aurait préféré que Tonks où n'importe qui soit avec lui… « Et quand je la vois qu'est-ce que je lui dit ? Salut ? Ca roule ? Pfff…pathétique ! Est-ce que je lui fait la bise ? Est-ce que je lui faisait la bise avant qu'on ne sorte ensemble ? » Il était toujours planté là, devant la porte à se poser des questions métaphysiques lorsqu'une voix familière s'éleva de l'intérieur :

-Je crois que ce cher M. Potter est en train de percer les mystères insondables du fonctionnement des poignées de porte !

Harry sursauta ! Il releva à la tête et vit que la porte s'ouvrait d'elle-même pour dévoiler deux têtes rousses appartenant à deux personnes sujettes à un fou rire particulièrement dur à contenir. Ginny éclata de rire la première, suivie de très près par Ron.

-Si tu voyais ta tête ! déclara Ginny entre deux rires.

-Je crois qu'on l'a interrompu…renchérit son frère. Tu pensais qu'il fallait la regarder amoureusement pendant 45 minutes pour qu'elle s'ouvre cette porte ? demanda-t-il, soudain très sérieux.

-Non ! C'est pas ça… Harry était visiblement embarrassé, et ne tenait absolument pas à ce qu'ils sachent pourquoi il hésitait tant à entrer. Il sortit alors la première chose qui lui passait par la tête : C'est juste que Tonks avait l'air vraiment terrorisée à l'idée de devoir entrer dans ce garage…

-Ah ça ! C'est à cause de papa ! Vu qu'il ne voulait pas que maman vienne s'aventurer dans son garage, pendant qu'il s'amusait comme un petit gnome avec ses gadgets moldus, il lui a raconté une histoire à propos des moldus qui mourraient en touchant des objets éclectriques! Et il lui a dit que seuls des gens très expérimentés s'essayaient à la manipulation de l'éclecticité !

-C'est l'é-lec-tri-ci-té ! corrigea Harry, amusé. Et d'ailleurs, vous n'avez PAS l'électricité ici !

-Bien sûr que non ! Mais maman ne sait pas que ces objets on besoin d'être branchés pour fonctionner ! Et d'ailleurs tu n'as pas intérêt à lui dire ! C'est notre seule planque !

-Ne vous en faites pas je ne dirais rien ! répliqua le brun, amusé, que son meilleur ami se cache de sa mère à plus de 17 ans.

-Parfait, tu peux entrer si tu veux…

Il pénétra alors dans une sorte de caverne d'Ali Baba dédiée à la fée électricité. Les guirlandes électriques et les prises de courant côtoyaient les vieilles télévisions et les laves-linge. Au milieu de la pièce sur une sorte d'établis de fortune, dont les pieds étaient des laves-vaisselle, s'étalait un moteur de voiture. Toutes sortes d'objets moldus s'amoncelaient sur les murs et les étagères, allant des chaussures de ski aux aspirateurs, en passant par les jouets en caoutchouc et les boîtes de préservatifs. Les boîtes de préservatifs ? Qu'est-ce que M.Weasley pouvait bien faire avec ça ? « C'est vrai que les sorciers utilisent des sorts contraceptifs… » pensa Harry. « Pas étonnant que cette invention moldue l'intrigue tant… »

-Pourquoi tu souris Harry ? demanda soudain Ron, inquiet du sourire niais qu'affichait son ami.

-Oh pour rien… je me disais juste que cet endroit est exactement comme je l'avais imaginé…

-Bah tu connais papa ! répondit Ginny. Il voue un culte a tous les trucs débiles qu'inventent les moldus !

-C'est pas des trucs débiles ! rétorqua Harry, profondément outré !

-Si tu le dis…ajouta-t-elle sans conviction.

-Ca fait longtemps que vous vous _cachez_ là ?

-Assez longtemps pour t'avoir vu arriver et t'adonner à la contemplation muette et respectueuse de cette chère porte ! rétorqua Ron qui avait perçu la lueur d'ironie de la question de Harry.

-Oh c'est bon ! Alors ?

-Depuis ce matin…répondit Ginny d'un air sombre.

-Je commence à avoir faim d'ailleurs ! renchérit Ron.

-Pour changer…

-Je te demande pardon ? _Qui_ est-ce qui n'a pas voulu qu'on aille manger, de peur que maman nous tombe dessus ?

-Je te signale que c'est _toi_ qui m'avait assuré que Bill et Charlie devaient venir aujourd'hui et qu'ils allaient monter les barnums !

-C'est ce que maman avait dit, mais peut-être qu'elle leur a dit de ne pas venir en fin de compte…Je pouvais pas prévoir ça !

-Pfff j'en étais sûre ! C'est jamais de _ta_ faute de toute façon !

-Ca _te_ va bien de dire ça !

-Heu, ça ne vous dirait pas d'arrêter de vous chamailler ? lança Harry.

Voyant les regards interrogateurs des deux Weasley il poursuivit :

-Enfin je veux dire… C'est pas si terrible que ça de monter des barnums ? Si ? Votre mère a l'air débordée, et je crois que la dernière chose dont elle a besoin c'est de voir ses deux plus jeunes enfant se disputer car ils refusent de filer un coup de main…

-Non mais qu'est-ce que tu sais de ce qu'on endure depuis le début de l'été ? rétorqua Ginny indignée.

-Elle nous prend pour des elfes de maison ! rajouta son frère. A ton avis, qui s'est occupé de remettre le jardin en état ? Qui a tout rangé ? C'est nous ! Maman, elle, se contente de diriger les opérations !

-Avec Fleurk…ajouta Ginny. A ton avis pourquoi les jumeaux sont tellement débordés de travail qu'ils ne peuvent même plus venir à la maison ? Pourquoi la convalescence de Bill a-t-elle durée si longtemps ? Pourquoi Charlie a-t-il retardé son départ de Roumanie ?

-Ils savent très bien quel enfer on vit ! affirma Ron. Et pour une fois on avait envie que ce soit eux qui se coltinent la basse besogne !

Harry un peu penaud se contenta de dire :

-Et bien moi, j'aurais bien aimé vivre ce genre d'enfer ! Je suis resté enfermé presque un mois chez les Dursley, et la seule chose utile que je pouvais faire c'était lire ! J'aurais bien aimé faire un peu de jardinage !

-Ne t'en fait pas ! rajouta la rouquine. Tu va y avoir droit !

-Bon je crois que ça a assez duré ! déclara Ron. Il faut qu'on arrête de se planquer là ! De toute façon on ne pourra pas y couper je crois, donc autant le faire tout de suite non ?

-T'es sûr que tu ne dit pas ça parce que tu es mort de faim ? lui demanda sa sœur, avec un regard en coin.

-Je ne suis pas un ventre sur pattes ! s'indigna le rouquin !

-Non tu as raison…tu es un régiment de ventres sur pattes ! ajouta-t-elle.

-Bon c'est vrai…capitula Ron, j'ai une faim de troll…

Ginny, ravie se dirigea vers la porte. Harry était plus que soulagé : il avait eu tors de se préoccuper de ses retrouvailles avec Ginny… Bien sûr la présence de Ron avait aidé… Mais il se dît que si cela devait se passer comme ça tout l'été, ce ne serait pas si terrible !

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la cuisine, Mme Weasley, comme alertée de leur présence par un radar intra-crânien, leur tomba dessus :

-Où étiez vous passés ? demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

Ils se regardèrent… ( Quelqu'un a pensé à une excuse potable ? )

Finalement ce fut Ginny qui rompit le silence :

-Ce matin je n'avais pas trop le moral…Je suis donc allée me promener dans les bois pour me changer les idées… Mais je suis tombée dans un grand trou… Je n'avais pas emporté ma baguette, et je pensais que j'allais passer toute la journée dans ce trou avant que vous ne vous aperceviez de ma disparition ! Heureusement Ron, _lui_, s'est tout de suite aperçu que je n'étais pas là et est immédiatement partit à ma recherche ! Il a mis beaucoup de temps à me trouver… J'avais beau crier, m'époumoner, personne ne m'entendait ! Le trou était vraiment _très_ profond ! Heureusement il a fini par me trouver et m'a sortie de là en deux secondes ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans _lui_… Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase en regardant son frère amoureusement !

Qu'est-ce qu'elle ment bien ! pensa Harry.

Madame Weasley avait l'air nettement plus perplexe. Elle regardait successivement Ron et Ginny, les yeux plissés, comme si elle essayait de savoir lequel des deux avait le plus de tâches de rousseurs. Le regard plein d'admiration de Ginny contrastait étrangement avec la teinte rouge tomate qu'avait prit le visage de son frère. Bien que Harry savait que c'était dû à l'embarra causé par le mensonge de sa sœur, il pensa néanmoins que ça aurait pu passer pour de la modestie. Mme Weasley sembla le penser également car elle déclara :

-Vous devez être morts de faim mes chéris ! Et moi qui pensait que vous vous cachiez !

-Maman, tu sais bien qu'on ne fait plus ça depuis le jour où tu nous a obligé à débroussailler tout le pré de Quidditch à la main ! répliqua Ginny, comme si c'était l'évidence même !

Harry n'en revenait pas ! Mme Weasley avait gobé tout cru l'énorme bobard que venait de lui débiter sa fille. Visiblement elle avait dû penser que Ginny n'oserait jamais lui mentir avec autant d'aplomb que l'un des jumeaux ! C'était mal la connaître ! Après tout elle avait grandit avec six frères, et elle semblait en avoir pris de la graine ! Ron, lui, ne disait rien. Harry savait qu'il était aussi doué pour mentir que pour tricoter… Il valait mieux qu'il s'abstienne de pratiquer l'une de ces deux activités !

L'affaire n'eut pas de suites. A la grande surprise de Harry. Et après avoir englouti tout ce que la cuisine contenait de denrées comestibles, Ron déclara :

-Et si on allait les monter ces barnums ? Après on sera débarrassés…

-Tu as raison ! rétorqua sa sœur, de toute façon c'est nous qui allions le faire de toute manière… Tu veux nous aider Harry ? Je sais que ce n'est pas du _jardinage_, mais bon… si tu tiens _tellement_ à apporter ta contribution…ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Harry savait pertinemment qu'il avait plus qu'intérêt à accepter sa proposition… Il avait dans l'idée qu'après la petite discussion qu'ils avaient eu dans le garage, il serait malvenu pour lui de les regarder se démener en se prélassant au soleil. Il répondit donc avec son plus beau sourire :

-Je serais ravi de pouvoir vous aider, je pense que vis-à-vis de mon engagement dans la SALE, il est de mon devoir, au moins une fois dans ma vie, d'endurer le calvaire que constitue la vie de labeur d'un elfe de maison !

-Ah ! Si Hermione pouvait entendre ça ! rétorqua Ron, faussement ému, en essuyant une larme fictive sous son œil.

Tous les trois éclatèrent de rire et se dirigèrent d'un pas guilleret vers le pré. Harry comprit bien vite pourquoi personne ne voulait les monter ces fichues tentes !

Elles étaient immenses !

Et sans magie ce n'était pas vraiment évident… Seul Ron pouvait utiliser sa baguette, mais il était également le seul capable de maintenir un mât tout seul à bout de bras !

Heureusement ils furent très vite rejoins par M. Weasley, et une heure plus tard par Bill et Charlie.

Lorsque Harry les vit tous les deux il retint difficilement un cri de surprise ! Le jeune homme savait que les blessures de Bill étaient terribles et qu'elles ne guériraient sans doute jamais. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que les cicatrices soient toujours aussi visibles après un mois ! On aurait dit que les morsures dataient d'hier ! Ne voulant pas que Bill s'aperçoive de son trouble, Harry reporta son attention sur Charlie. Ce dernier n'avait pas beaucoup changé, il avait laissé un peu pousser ses cheveux qui ondulaient légèrement et semblait très bronzé. Il salua chaleureusement Harry et lui fit remarquer qu'il avait considérablement grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Harry remarqua qu'il avait fait un très léger clin d'œil à Ginny en prononçant ces mots. « Tout le monde est au courant ! » pensa-t-il, « C'était prévisible de toute façon… ce sont des Weasley après tout…on dirait qu'un lien télépathique les relie entre eux… »

Avec l'aide des deux aînés de la fratrie, le montage des barnums alla nettement plus vite ! Si bien qu'ils eurent fini pile à l'heure du dîner.

-Ouf ! Je suis content que ce soit fini ! clama Ron en s'asseyant à table.

-J'espère que ce sera assez grand… répondit Mme Weasley, songeuse.

-Il y a combien d'invités ? demanda Harry, innocemment.

-Il y a 213 invités ! déclara fièrement Fleur.

-Oui, mais à peine une cinquantaine ont répondu ! répliqua Mme Weasley.

-Bah, il ne faut pas s'en faire ! répondit Bill. Les gens choisissent toujours le dernier moment pour répondre… Je suis sûr qu'on va recevoir des dizaines de hiboux le 22 ! Les sorciers sont comme ça ! On leur dit au plus tard le 22 donc eux ils répondent le 22 ! C'est magique !

-Oui j'espère que tu as raison… Sinon nous auront prévu beaucoup trop de petits fours ! rétorqua Mme Weasley, la mort dans l'âme.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour les petits fours ! répondirent tous les rouquins d'une même voix !

-On se chargera de les faire disparaître ! renchérit Ron.

-Oui c'est sûr que de ce côté là il n'y a pas de risque ! Par contre pour ce qui est de faire disparaître les saletés qui traînent sous ton lit il n'y a plus personne !

-…

-Oui c'est ce que je pensais… Tu t'en occuperas demain alors ? demanda Mme Weasley, qui avait récupéré sa vigueur habituelle.

-Oui maman ! parvint-il à dire péniblement.

-Parf…

CRACK !

CRACK !

-C'est une heure pour venir dîner ? déclara immédiatement Mme Weasley aux jumeaux qui venaient de transplaner dans le jardin.

-Bonsoir à toi aussi maman ! répondit George, nullement outré par le ton sec de sa mère.

-Navrés pour le retard, mais tu comprend on a un commerce à faire tourner…rajouta Fred.

-Et le samedi c'est notre plus grosse journée ! renchérit George, comme si ils avaient appris les répliques de ce dialogue par cœur.

-Bonsoir tout le monde ! déclara Fred comme si de rien n'était.

-Oh mais je vois qu'on ne nous a pas attendus pour monter les chapiteaux ! ajouta George, faussement étonné.

-C'est navrant, on dirait que nous ne sommes plus indispensables à cette maison…

-Nous qui pensions que jamais vous ne pourriez vous passer de nous !

-C'est je croit, mon cher George, ce qu'on appelle « la grande désillusion ».

-Oui, comme tu le dit si bien Fred…

-Oh vous avez pas bientôt fini ? coupa Mme Weasley, qui paraissait agacée. Prenez une chaise et arrêtez vos idioties car sinon il n'y aura plus rien à manger !

-Est-ce le fruit de mon imagination où notre chère mère vient-elle de nous prier de nous joindre à cette charmante réunion de famille pré maritale ?

-Je dirais même plus mon cher Fred…

-Par les saints poils de la barbe de Merlin ! Ne cesserez-vous donc jamais de parler ? éructa Mme Weasley.

-Bien sûr que si voyons !

-Un jour viendra où nous ne seront plus…

-J'en frémis d'avance !

-Et comme tu le sais maman…les morts de parlent pas !

-Quoique ce cher Nick …

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour avoir deux crétins pareil en guise de fils ?

-Oh et bien… reprit George.

-Il me semble que toi et papa vous aimiez beaucoup…renchérit Fred.

-Et que par une merveilleuse nuit d'Août…

-Bénie soit cette nuit d'Août !

-Nous lui devons tout…

-Vous avez…

-Suffit ! Si vous continuez vos inepties vous allez finir changés en petits pâtés que je me ferais un plaisir de servir à nos invités le jour de la noce !

-Non ! Elle n'oserait tout de même pas ! s'insurgea Fred, faussement inquiet.

-J'ai bien peur que si…Elle nous a mis au monde ne l'oublions pas ! Elle est prête à tout ! Ajouta George d'un ton mélodramatique.

Les jumeaux finirent par se mettre à table. Le repas se passa le mieux du monde et malgré quelques discrètes allusions à l'intention de Harry concernant sa relation avec Ginny, Harry n'eut pas à s'en plaindre.

La suite du week-end fut assez calme.

Harry aida Ron à ranger sa chambre, au grand damne de sa mère qui trouvait scandaleux qu'il sollicite l'aide de quelqu'un pour une telle chose. Harry fut surpris de voir qu'une aussi petite chambre pouvait receler autant de bazar ! Il retrouvait des boîtes de miamhibou un peu partout, ainsi que des chaussettes plus ou moins grandes selon leur degré d'ancienneté, dans ce que Ron appelait « mon petit musée à ma gloire personnelle ». Au bout de deux heures la chambre était propre comme un chaudron neuf !

Ils allèrent ensuite disputer une partie de Quidditch avec tous les frères et sœurs de Ron. ( Sauf Percy bien sûr, qui bien qu'invité au mariage de Bill, n'avait pas souhaité venir avant le jour de la noce). Même Fleur participa ! Bien que se débrouillant assez bien sur un balais, elle était d'une nullité affligeante en ce qui concernait tenir un souaffle entre ses mains ! Et Harry s'en rendit d'autant plus compte qu'il se retrouva dans son équipe avec Bill et Fred. Elle était incapable de faire une passe, et encore moins de marquer un but ! Si bien que l'équipe de Charlie, George, Ron et Ginny l'emporta avec plus de 280 points d'avance ! Mais personne ne s'en formalisa… Tous profitaient autant que possible des rares moments où ils pouvaient s'amuser sans penser à la guerre qui faisait rage dans le monde des sorciers…

Pourtant le calme de ce dimanche était totalement oublié le lundi matin !

Harry fut réveillé très tôt par un bruit sourd qui semblait venir du rez-de-chaussée. Ron aussi semblait réveillé. Ils se regardèrent, ne savant pas vraiment ce qui pouvait produire un raffut pareil. A contre-cœur, Ron se décida à se lever pour aller voir ce qui se passait. Ils descendirent donc doucement les escaliers et ne purent réprimer un fou rire ! Une bonne trentaine de hiboux voletaient dans la pièce ! Madame Weasley et Fleur ne savaient où donner de la tête car à peine avaient-elles détaché une lettre d'un hibou, qu'une dizaine d'autres volatiles se ruaient immédiatement sur elles ! Fleur fut la première à remarquer la présence des deux garçons. Elle leur cria pour couvrir le boucan :

-Ne restez pas plantés là voyons ! Venez nous aider !

Ils s'empressèrent d'exécuter l'ordre qui avait été donné d'une voix très autoritaire.

Un quart d'heure après il y étaient encore ! De nouveaux hiboux arrivaient sans cesse alors qu'ils détachaient inlassablement les messages. Finalement le flot sembla s'amenuiser. Un joli tas de parchemins aux couleurs et aux formes diverses et variées trônait au milieu de la table du salon.

-Nom d'une gargouille ! pesta Ron. Mon pyjama est plein de fientes de hiboux !

-Le mien aussi, remarqua Harry.

-Oh non les fauteuils…déclara Mme Weasley affligée.

-AAAAHHHH ! MES CHEVEUX ! hurla fleur avant de se ruer dans la salle de bain.

C'est ce moment précis que choisit Ginny pour montrer son minois recouvert de tâches de rousseur. Elle semblait ravie…comme si elle avait appris que ses BUSES qu'elle devait passer en septembre avaient été annulées et qu'à la place on lui avait attribué Optimal dans toutes les matières !

Fleur ne ressortit de la salle de bain que dans le courant de l'après midi…

Le reste de la semaine fut _relativement_ calme.

A mesure que le jour de la noce approchait, la tension augmentait au sein du foyer familial. Tout le monde était absorbé par les préparatifs. Un matin, Mme Weasley arriva dans la chambre de Ron avec deux paquets.

-Ce sont vos robes de soirée pour la noce…déclara-t-elle simplement, avant de repartir aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

-On ne devait-pas aller sur le chemin de traverse pour les acheter ? demanda Harry, étonné.

-Si, répondit Ron, mais papa a pensé que pour… ta… sécurité, il valait mieux que tu ne t'aventures pas hors de la maison. Ici tu ne crains rien. Papa et Bill ont mis une protection un peu comme à Poudlard… c'est grâce à elle qu'on peut se promener dans le jardin librement. Tu comprends avec le mariage, il va y avoir beaucoup de sorciers réunis au même endroit. C'est une cible privilégiée pour un acte terroriste…

Harry fut surpris par le ton qu'avait employé Ron. Lui d'habitude si léger semblait avoir mûrit d'un seul coup ! Mais il reprît immédiatement son ton badin pour déclarer :

-J'espère que maman ne m'a pas choisi une robe violette ! Je te jure que si elle est violette je la transforme en pâté que je me ferais un plaisir de servir aux invités de la noce…

Harry aussi était inquiet, il ne connaissait que trop bien les goûts assez approximatifs de Mme Weasley pour la mode…

Il fut soulagé de voir que sa robe était vert émeraude.(pour changer !) Néanmoins il ne s'en formalisa pas. Après tout il savait que cette couleur lui allait très bien, car elle allait avec ses yeux ( et bla et bla et bla … ). Le brun se retourna vers son ami. Celui-ci avait de grands yeux ronds et sa mâchoire pendant tristement.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta Harry. Elle est violette c'est ça ?

-N…Non, bredouilla Ron. Elle est bleue nuit ! Et elle est super belle, avec des petites broderies argent…regarde ! Et pour accompagner ses paroles il sortit la robe de sa boîte.

-Bah alors c'est quoi le problème ? demanda Harry, incrédule.

-J'ai jamais eu un truc aussi beau ! Tu te rends compte ? Elle est neuve et en plus c'est un modèle grand luxe ! Faut que je l'essaie tout de suite ! Il faut que j'aille remercier maman aussi…

Et il l'enfila tout de suite. Harry fut impressionné : la robe mettait étrangement en valeur la grande taille et la carrure de Ron qui avait pas mal forcit ces derniers temps. ( sans doute le jardinage pensa Harry ). La teinte de la robe s'accordait très bien avec la couleur de ses yeux. Harry ne pût s'empêcher de penser qu'il allait avoir l'air d'un gringalet à côté de Ron ! Après tout il le dépassait de plus d'une tête et les cheveux hérissés de Harry ne parvenaient plus à combler l'écart qui les séparait désormais. Ron était excité comme un puce ! Il incita Harry à essayer sa robe également. Une fois tous deux parés, ils descendirent à la cuisine. Mme Weasley poussa un petit cris en voyant son plus jeune fils, si beau et si majestueux dans sa robe de soirée ! Elle complimenta également Harry bien sûr, mais il nota que c'était tout de même moins enthousiaste. Ron, lui, ne cessait de couvrir sa mère de baisers. Cette dernière en était rouge de plaisir. Elle finit par dire :

-Vous devriez aller les ranger pour ne pas les salir jusqu'à samedi… On ne sait jamais…Un hibou est si vite arrivé !

-Oui tu as raison ! répondit soudain Ron très sérieux. Faudrait pas qu'il arrive malheur à ma robe sublime !

Le vendredi s'annonçait comme une journée longue et laborieuse. Ils avaient été réquisitionnés pour tartiner des toasts et aider à préparer tous les petits détails de dernière minute. Aussi, c'est un peu maussades que Ron et Harry descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner ce matin là. Ils furent vite rejoins par Ginny, qui semblait toute aussi réjouie qu'eux. Ils avaient à peine amorcé leur première tartine qu'un CRACK caractéristique se fit entendre. Ils se retournèrent et virent qu'un homme très grand et très roux se tenait au beau milieu de la cuisine. Harry, persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un membre de leur famille, interrogea Ron et Ginny du regard. Mais à leur tête il comprit qu'ils n'avaient jamais vus cet homme de leur vie ! Harry fut soudain saisi d'une panique viscérale : et si cet homme était un Mangemort ? et si c'était un espion chargé de percer la défense magique que Bill et M.Weasley avaient mis au point ?

L'homme leur adressa un grand sourire et déclara :

-Bonjourrr ! Je suis bien chez les Wiisley ?

Tous trois furent frappés par l'accent de l'homme. Il était français c'était indéniable.

-Oui…répondit simplement Ginny.

-Parrrfait ! J'avais peurrr de m'être trrrompé d'adrrresse ! Je m'appelle Edouard Dvlcart, je suis l'oncle de Fleur. Est-ce qu'elle est là ? Je souhaiterrais vivement m'entrrretenirr avec elle le plus vite possible…c'est assez urrgent…

-Je vais la chercher ! s'empressa de répondre Ron.

Il revint avec Fleur sur les talons quelques instants plus tard.

Dès qu'elle vit l'homme, Fleur poussa un cri aigu et se jeta dans ses bras.

- / Oncle Edouard ! Ca fait tellement longtemps ! Je suis si heureuse de te voir / déclara-t-elle en français.

- / Oui, moi aussi… Tu es radieuse ! Ecoute… il faut que je te dise quel que chose…/

Il semblait redouter ce qu'il allait lui annoncer. La jeune femme, voyant son trouble, lui indiqua la porte du jardin.

Harry, Ron et Ginny, qui avaient assisté à toute la scène n'avaient rien compris ! Mais ils les observèrent tout de même par la fenêtre, bien que ne comprenant pas un mot de leur discussion. Ils virent le grand rouquin, qui devait avoir entre trente-cinq et quarante ans, chercher ses mots pour annoncer la terrible nouvelle à sa nièce. Au fur et à mesure qu'il expliquait la situation, nos trois compères virent le visage de Fleur se décomposer.

-Ptet qu'il vient de lui annoncer la mort d'un proche…déclara sagement Ginny.

Ils crûrent que Fleur allait se mettre à pleurer à la tête que faisait son oncle…mais non : elle hurla ! Son côté vélane sembla sortir d'un coup ! Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs ! Personne n'aurait voulu être à la place du pauvre oncle. Fleur-la-furie se mît à parler très vite en français. Et ils savaient très bien que ce n'était pas des paroles très tendres qui sortaient de la bouche de la future mariée ! Pas besoin d'avoir fait une maîtrise de français pour comprendre ça ! Pendant près de cinq minutes un flot incessant de paroles assassines sortirent de la bouche de la jeune femme. Son oncle semblait s'être ratatiné sur place, mais il ne broncha pas et écouta inlassablement les reproches de Fleur. Elle dû finir par être à cours d'inspiration car elle s'arrêta brusquement, le souffle court. Il en profita pour lui dire quel que chose. Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite mais le regarda d'un air suspicieux. Elle semblait attendre quel que chose. Il fini par sortir un petit paquet de sous sa cape et le lui tendit. Elle l'observa quelques instants, puis, sans prévenir, elle le lança aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait dans le jardin. Sur ce elle se retourna et marcha d'un pas rapide vers la maison. Harry, Ron et Ginny s'empressèrent de regagner leur siège et firent semblant de manger leurs tartines. De toute façon elle ne leur adressa pas un regard et retourna dans sa chambre en trombe. Mme Weasley apparu immédiatement dans la cuisine. De toute évidence elle avait vu toute la scène depuis un quelconque point d'observation, car elle leur demanda simplement :

-Qui est-cet homme ?

-Son oncle Edouard , répondit Ginny. Au début elle était très contente de le voir… mais après il lui a dit quel que chose et elle s'est mise dans une rage folle !

-Heu…excusez-moi…mais puis-je entrrrer s'il vous plait ? demanda soudain l'homme à la carrure massive qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine.

-Mais oui bien sûr ! s'empressa de dire Mme Weasley en lui proposant un siège. Vous voulez boire quel que chose ?

-Un thé ne serrrait pas de refus…Les anglais les prréparrent si bien ! répondit-il avec un sourire éclatant.

Mme Weasley rougit un peu mais ne laissa rien paraître car elle se retourna immédiatement pour préparer le thé.

-Je suis désolé de venirrr vous imporrtuner de si bon matin alorrrs que vous devez crrrouler sous les prréparratifs…reprit le français, mais il fallait absolument que je vois Fleur le plus vite possible…

-Oh ce n'est rien…répondit simplement Mme Weasley, qui semblait touchée par les bonnes manières du visiteur.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit au juste ? demanda Ron abruptement.

-Ron ! s'indigna Mme Weasley.

-Oh ce n'est rrrien ! répliqua l'oncle Edouard en riant. Ca va sans doute vous parrraître rrridicule que j'ai prrris autant de prrrécautions pourrr annoncer la nouvelle à Fleur…Mais je la connaît et je savait qu'elle allait rréagir comme ça ! Je lui ai juste annoncé que ma fille, sa cousine donc, ne pourrrait pas assister à son marrriage !

-C'est tout ? s'étonna Ron.

-Oui… Mais je savais qu'elle le prendrrait très mal ! Mettez-vous à sa place : c'est SA jourrnée, elle doit êtrre au centrre de l'attention, et l'une de ses plus prrroches parrentes ne serra même pas là pourrr l'admirrrer ! C'est un affrrront pour elle ! Ajoutez à cela un sacrrré tempérrament, doublé d'un côté vélane parrticulièrrement prrononcé et cela donne la rrréaction à laquelle vous avez tous assistés ! Et encorrre vous ne l'avez pas connue enfant ! Crrroyez-moi ! Ce que vous avez vu à l'instant n'était qu'une plaisanterrie comparé à la colèrrre qu'elle nous a fait le jourrr de son douzième anniverrsaire, quand elle s'est aperrçue que le cheval ailé que nous lui avions offerrrt n'apparrtenait pas à l'espèce la plus rrrapide ! C'était pourrrtant un superrrbe Abraxan ! Les douze plaies de l'Egypte c'est du jus de citrrrouille à côté de ça !

-On est sensés êtres rassurés de savoir que Bill va épouser un tel fléau ? demanda Ginny en haussant un sourcil.

Le français explosa de rire. Voyant que les anglais qui l'entouraient ne comprenaient pas la raison de son hilarité, il se força à articuler :

-Je suis sûrrr que dans à peine une heurrre, elle reviendrrra ici comme une _fleur_ ! Ca ne me surrprrendrrrait d'ailleurrs pas que demain elle ait totalement oublié m'avoirrr trraité de tous les noms d'oiseaux que compte la langue frrrançaise !

-Et ça ne vous dérange pas qu'elle vous ait insulté comme ça ? demanda Harry incrédule.

-Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je la connais depuis qu'elle est toute petite…J'ai l'habitude ! En plus je vous signale que j'ai moi-même épousé une demi-vélane ! Alorrs on peut dirrre que je m'y connaît ! ajouta-t-il d'un ton enjoué.

-Voilà votre thé Monsieur ! s'exclama Mme Weasley.

-Merrci beaucoup ! Mais je vous en conjurrre appelez-moi Edouard ! Et on se tutoie ! Aprrès tout on est prresque de la même famille désorrmais !

-Heu…oui d'accord… Edouard !

-Parrrfait ! Et c'est quoi votrrre prrénom ma chèrre ? Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

-M-Molly, bafouilla Mme Weasley qui avait prit une teinte rose vif.

-Ravi de fairrre votre connaissance ! Ce sont vos enfants ? demanda-t-il en regardant Harry, Ron. et Ginny.

-Seulement les rouquins ! s'empressa de répondre Molly. Voici Ron et Ginny, ce sont les deux plus jeunes frères et sœurs de Bill. Et voici Harry, un ami de Ron.

-Enchanté ! bien que nous nous soyons vus un peu plus tôt… déclara-t-il en souriant de plus belle.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de trouver cet homme sympathique. ( Il était vraiment impressionnant, presque deux mètres et la carrure qui allait avec ! Il devait être de ces hommes qui sourient tout le temps, à en juger par les petites rides qui se dessinaient aux coins de ses yeux et de ses lèvres, malgré son jeune âge. C'était accentué par le fait que tout son visage était constellé de tâches de rousseur, excepté le pourtour des yeux. Ca lui donnait une drôle de tête, comme s'il avait bronzé avec des lunettes de soleil… ) Il venait de se faire traiter de tous les noms et faisait la causette en souriant. Mme Weasley aussi paraissait le trouver sympathique…

-…Je suis navrrré de vous avoirrr fait peurr en trransplanant dans votrrre cuisine mais je crrois que…

-Vous avez transplané dans la cuisine ? l'interrompit Mme Weasley.

-Heu…oui, pourquoi ? Je n'aurrrais pas dû ? demanda-t-il soudait inquiet.

-Et bien en théorie non… Il y a une protection sur la maison, qui empêche normalement tout transplanage entre ces murs…répondit Mme Weasley, soucieuse.

-Oui c'est assez embêtant ! Il faut rremédier à ça ! Qui a enchanté cette maison ?

-Mon mari et Bill…

-Il faut qu'ils viennent immédiatement ! Je pourrrais vous aider, je m'y entend en prrotection…mais il faut que les enchanteurrs soient là ! Je n'y arrriverrais pas seul !

-Oh et bien Bill ne devrait plus tarder, il est parti très tôt avec son frère Charlie ce matin… Quant à Arthur, je vais le prévenir tout de suite !

Et à ces mots, Molly se dirigea vers la cheminée. Elle s'agenouilla devant l'âtre et discuta quelques minutes, la tête dans les flammes.

Quelques instants plus tard, M. Weasley entrait par la porte du jardin, suivi quelques minutes plus tard par Bill et Charlie. Une fois les présentations faites, ils furent informés de la situation. M. Weaslley sembla le plus inquiet. Il ne comprenait pas comment son sortilège de protection avait pu être percé. Bill, tout aussi perplexe évoqua une possible implication des Mangemorts. A ces mots, Molly frémit. Harry, Ron et Ginny, toujours en pyjama se sentaient terriblement impuissants. Finalement, personne ne comprenant d'où provenait la faille, l'oncle Edouard proposa d'effectuer un nouveau sort de protection, par dessus celui déjà existant, pour être sûr qu'aucune intrusion ne viendrait perturber le mariage. Deux heures plus tard, Arthur, Bill, Charlie et Edouard revinrent s'asseoir dans la cuisine. Ils semblaient épuisés. Ils s'étaient mis à quatre pour effectuer un sort particulièrement complexe qui ceinturait tout les environs de la maison, pas seulement les murs et le jardin, mais aussi les prés alentours. Chacun d'entre eux avait fait le tour du périmètre plusieurs fois d'affilée pour s'assurer de l'efficacité du sort. Ils semblaient néanmoins satisfaits.

-Avec ça je me demande comment les invités vont faire pour venir jusqu'à nous demain ! s'exclama Bill joyeusement.

C'est ce moment précis que choisit Fleur pour réapparaître.

-Oncle Edouard ! Tu es encore là ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

-Oui, répondit celui-ci en souriant. Ton futurrr époux a eu besoin d'un petit coup de main…

Mais il n'ajouta rien, préférant visiblement lui épargner les détails de la frayeur qu'ils avaient eue deux heures plus tôt.

Tout le monde semblait d'accord sur le fait qu'il était inutile de l'informer de la situation… il ne manquerait plus que la future mariée devienne hystérique !

-Bon très bien…dit-elle simplement. Tu restes déjeuner ? A moins que tu ne doives rejoindre les trois terreurs…

-Ne t'en fait pas pourr ça ! Les terreurs sont rrestées en France, et arrriveront demain matin seulement ! répondit-il en souriant.

-C'est quoi les trois terreurs ? demanda Ron, visiblement intrigué.

-Ce sont mes neveux ! répondit Edouard en riant ! C'est vrrai que vous ne les connaissez pas encorrre… Ils sont… inoubliables ! ajouta-il avec un sourire malicieux.

-Pourquoi ? demanda alors Harry.

-Ce sont des trrriplés ! Ils viennent d'avoir quatorrze ans… C'est la prrremière fois qu'ils viennent en Angleterre, ils sont trrès excités !

-Mais, ils vivent avec vous ? demanda Ginny.

-Oui, mon frrèrre et sa femme sont morrrts peu de temps aprrrès leurrr naissance… C'est moi qui me suis occupé d'eux alorrs…

-Oh… je suis désolée s'excusa Ginny.

-Ne t'en fait pas va…C'était il y a trrès longtemps…et quand j'y pense je ne suis pas sûrr que leurrs parrrents ne serrraient pas morrrts d'épuisement à élever des zigotos parreils… répondit il en souriant. Il ajouta d'une voix plus sérieuse : Maintenant Fleur, ai-je le droit de vous offrrrirr le cadeau que ma fille m'a chargé de vous remettrre ? Il avait sortit de sa poche le petit paquet que Fleur avait envoyé valser dans le jardin. C'est surrrtout pour ça que je suis venu de si bon matin !

-Je te l'ai déjà dit ! répondit Fleur apparemment attristée. Ca ne marchera pas ! Nous avons déjà tout essayé… Ces cicatrices ne disparaîtrons JAMAIS !

Tout le monde comprit alors qu'elle parlait des cicatrices de Bill. Personne n'osa ajouter quoi que ce soit. L'oncle Edouard ne perdit aucunement son aplomb et ajouta :

-Je suis navrrré de devoirrr t'annoncer que tu _as_ tord Fleur ! Vous avez _p_r_resque_ tout essayé ! Il avait déballé le paquet qui contenait un minuscule pot de confiture en verre. Je suis absolument cerrtain que vous n'avez pas essayé _ça_ !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Bill, très curieux.

-C'est un onguent très parrrticulier que ma fille est allée chercher au fin fond de la Sibérie… Il a fait des mirrracles sur une blessure magique qui elle aussi était incurrrable. Les cicatrrices n'ont pas totalement disparru, mais elles se limitent maintenant à de simples marrques plus clairres, trrrès discrrètes. C'est fait à base de poudrrre de corrne de Cornac Ronfleur si je me souviens bien…

-Ronflak Cornu ! dirent Harry, Ron et Ginny d'un même voix !

-Alors comme ça, ils existent vraiment ? demanda Ginny, incrédule.

-Hermione va faire une syncope ! déclara Ron, joyeux.

-Oh que oui ils existent ! Mais ils se cachent depuis des siècles ! A cause de leurs proprriétés magiques, ils ont toujourrs été beaucoup chassés…Il ne doit rester qu'une centaine d'individus sur la planète désorrmais… Jusqu'au mois derrnier j'ignorrais leurr existence… Tout le monde pense qu'ils ont disparrus ! Cerrtains affirment même qu'ils n'ont jamais existés, et que ce n'est qu'une légende pourr petits sorrciers ! Enfin trêve de bavarrdages… Bill, tu devrrais appliquer cet Onguent immédiatement ! Il mettrra une vingtaine d'heurres à agir je pense… Il faut que tu soit le plus beau demain ! ajouta le français en lui tendant le pot en souriant.

Bill semblait hésiter. Depuis qu'il avait été blessé, on avait tenté toutes sortes de remèdes plus ou moins expérimentaux sur lui et aucun n'avait eu de résultats probants. Néanmoins, cette histoire d'onguent ne lui semblait pas plus absurde qu'autre chose… Il se saisit donc du tube et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Fleur s'empressa d'aller le rejoindre. Bill se promena toute la journée avec la pâte bleue enduite sur le visage, comme un masque de beauté. Il était ravissant ! comme s'empressèrent de faire remarquer Ron et Ginny. Mais le regard assassin de Fleur les convint de cesser immédiatement ce type d'allusions !

Et le grand jour arriva ! Tout le monde s'était levé aux aurores et s'affairait déjà depuis un petit moment lorsqu'un grand cri se fit entendre dans le jardin. Ron et Ginny furent les premiers sortis. Harry entendit Ron crier :

-Hermione !

Il s'empressa d'aller les rejoindre. Hermione était allongée dans l'herbe, et Ron était penché sur elle si bien que Harry ne pouvait pas voir la tête de son amie. Ginny se tenait un peu en retrait et souriait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda le brun, inquiet.

-Quelqu'un lui a lancé un sort ! s'exclama Ron, sa voix trahissant la panique.

-Mais non voyons ! répliqua Hermione, agacée et qui tentait tant bien que mal de se relever. Ron la maintenait fermement au sol.

-Oh que si ! Si tu voyais ta tête… ne bouge pas le temps que maman arrive ! Elle pourra peut-être arranger ça… sinon il faudra te conduire à Sainte Mangouste…

Harry, qui s'était approché, scruta attentivement le visage d'Hermione dans l'espoir d'y voir une quelconque trace de sortilège. Mais il n'y avait rien ! Elle était exactement comme la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue !

-Ron… ne dit pas de bêtises ! ne put-il s'empêcher de déclarer. Elle n'a pas subi le moindre mauvais sort !

-C'est ce que je m'évertue à lui dire ! rétorqua Hermione. Je suis tombée car j'ai glissé sur une fiente de hibou !

-Mais alors…reprit Ron. Et ta tête ?

-C'est ma nouvelle coiffure ! dit-elle d'une voix forte où perçait l'exaspération. Tu en connais beaucoup des maléfices dont l'effet est de lisser les cheveux ? Non mais franchement !

-Je…je suis désolé…Je t'ai entendue crier et … enfin j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quel que chose…dit-il un peu penaud.

-Je te remercie de ta sollicitude ! répondit-elle amusée. Je peux me lever maintenant ?

-Heu…oui bien sûr ! Et il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se rétablir.

Personne ne reparla de l'incident. Ils avaient tous beaucoup trop à faire ! Alors qu'ils finissaient de disposer les chaises pour la cérémonie, qui devait se dérouler dans la clairière, sur la colline où ils jouaient d'habitude au Quidditch, Ginny demanda innocemment :

-Est-ce que vous avez vu Bill ce matin ? Je me demande si l'onguent de Ronflak Cornu a fait effet…

-LE QUOI ? s'étrangla Hermione.

Ron avec son plus grand sourire lui déclara :

-Hier, l'oncle de Fleur est venu…et il avait apporté à Bill un onguent très rare pour faire disparaître ses cicatrices…à base de poudre de corne de Ronflak Cornu !

-Ridicule ! répliqua Hermione. Ses cicatrices ne disparaîtrons jamais ! Et d'ailleurs les Ronflaks Cornus ça n'existe PAS !

-Oh que si ! répliqua Ginny ! Elle semblait particulièrement furieuse contre Hermione d'être aussi catégorique quant à la possible guérison de Bill.

-L'oncle Edouard nous a dit que les Ronflaks Cornus avaient été presque décimés… Il n'en reste plus que quelques uns qui se cachent en Sibérie ! ajouta Ron.

-Pfff… de toute façon vous ne savez même pas si ce produit miracle a fonctionné n'est-ce pas ? finit par dire Hermione, en désespoir de cause.

-Maintenant on sait ! rétorqua une voix grave derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent tous d'un même mouvement pour se retrouver face à Bill.

Ginny poussa un petit cris et se jeta dans les bras de son frère.

-C'est merveilleux ! s'exclama Ron.

-On ne voit presque plus rien ! renchérit Harry.

-Ba… ça alors ! finit par dire Hermione. Pourtant on avait _tout_ essayé !

-_Presque_ tout ! déclara Ron d'un ton joyeux. On a de la chance que l'oncle Edouard ne se soit pas fait dévorer par Fleur !

Bill ne disait rien… il se contentait de sourire.

-C'est Fleur qui doit être contente ! ajouta Harry. Vous croyez qu'elle pardonnera à sa cousine de ne pas être venue quand elle verra l'effet qu'a eu son onguent ?

-Oh je ne sais pas trop…répondit Ron d'un air grave. Elle était tout de même folle-furieuse contre elle !

-Oui mais imaginez la tête qu'elle fera quand elle verra celle de Bill ! déclara Hermione d'un ton joyeux. Car elle ne t'a pas encore vu n'est-ce pas ?

Bill sembla sortir de sa rêverie et déclara simplement :

-Non, elle s'est enfermée dans la salle de bain depuis l'aube… et vu que je n'ai pas le droit de voir la mariée dans sa robe avant le mariage …elle aura la surprise en marchant vers l'autel !

-Mais c'est merveilleux ! rajouta Ginny.

Certains membres de la famille arrivèrent vers 9 heure pour aider aux derniers préparatifs, mais tout était déjà prêt ! Tout le monde alla enfiler sa tenue. Harry était très excité : c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il allait assister à un fête de famille ! Et un mariage qui plus est ! Il descendit en compagnie de Ron dans le salon. Charlie était aux prises avec le col de Bill qui ne voulait pas se fermer. Mme Weasley tentait désespérément de lancer un sort à George dont la coiffure en pétard était « d'une négligence désolante ». Fred était dehors avec les quelques invités déjà arrivés. Il semblait raconter une histoire particulièrement drôle… Et Harry eu l'étrange impression qu'il était en train d'imiter la tête qu'avait fait Ron en voyant la nouvelle coiffure d'Hermione ! Mais Ron ne semblait pas avoir remarqué…En fait il fixait intensément l'escalier comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il se mette à danser la roumba ! Finalement Hermione et Ginny apparurent. Harry n'avait pas encore vu Ginny dans sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur…Elle était… indescriptible ! Sa silhouette élancée était moulée dans une robe qui mettait très bien en valeur sa peau blanche. Ce n'était pas une robe aguichante, mais Harry qui n'avait jamais vu Ginny dans une robe pareille était subjugué. Ron n'était pas en reste, mais Harry supposa que ce n'était pas à la vue de sa petite sœur qu'il bavait sur le tapis du salon. Il dût reconnaître que Hermione était vraiment très belle dans sa robe pourpre qui mettait en valeur des formes que Harry ne pensait pas si généreuses !

Des éclats de rires se firent entendre dehors.

-Je crois que nous ferions bien d'aller nous occuper de nos invités ! déclara Mme Weasley.

Ils sortirent tous dans le jardin. Quelques instants plus tard, Harry vît l'oncle Edouard s'avancer en compagnie de trois garçons. « Les trois terreurs » pensa-t-il. Le pauvre français n'avait pas fait un pas dans le jardin, que déjà la moitié des Weasley lui sautaient dessus !

-On dirrait que ça a marché ! déclara-t-il simplement en riant. Ou est le futurr marié ? demanda-t-il en cherchant Bill du regard.

Ce dernier se fraya un passage parmi les têtes rousses pour se retrouver face au grand français. Il avait les larmes aux yeux…Il murmura :

-Merci…sans vous je serais encore défiguré le jour de mon mariage…Je ne sais pas comment vous…

-Arrrête veux-tu ! D'une on se tutoie ! dit-il, en serrant Bill dans une étreinte à lui rompre les os. De deux ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dirre merci, c'est à ma fille…j'aurrrais voulu qu'elle soit là…

Bill se contenta de sourire.

- / C'est lui qui s'est fait mordre par un loup garou / demanda l'un des triplés.

- / Oui, mais je te défend de parler de ça ! Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment ! Et c'est valable pour vous deux également / acheva-t-il en regardant les deux autres qui n'avaient encore rien dit.

-Je ne vous ai pas prrésenté mes neveux ! ajouta-t-il. Voici Oscar, Edgar et Jafar !

Harry observa les triplés. Vêtus comme leur oncle d'une robe de soirée rouge sang brodée de motifs oranges complexes, elle leur donnait un air un peu sérieux… Ils étaient grands pour leur âge… Deux d'entre eux étaient blonds, et se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Le troisième, avait une silhouette plus élancée et arborait une chevelure d'un noir de jais. Mais les trois se ressemblaient tout de même beaucoup…le même nez, la même peau matte, les mêmes yeux d'un vert très sombre…et le même sourire que leur oncle !

Ils semblèrent vivement intéressés à la vue de Hermione et Ginny… ( RRRrrr ! ) Mais très vite ils reportèrent leur attention sur Fred et George. Ils devaient être au courant de leur activités, car ils se mirent à les assaillir de questions dans un anglais plus qu'approximatif !

Les invités continuaient d'affluer… Harry vit Hagrid, accompagné de Mme Maxime… beaucoup de petits rouquins…Maugrey coiffé d'un haut de forme orange très laid… des jeunes filles qui devaient être les anciennes camarades de Fleur à Beauxbâtons…encore des rouquins…Mme McGonagall avec le professeur Flitwick…des français de toutes les tailles…Percy avec sa Pénélope adoré…toujours des rouquins… Angelina Johnnson …Alicia Spinnet…une quantité incroyable d'oncles, de tantes et de petits cousins Weasley… Tonks qui tenait fièrement le bras d'un Remus Lupin méconnaissable ! On aurait dit qu'il avait rajeuni de dix ans ! Les valises sous ses yeux étaient beaucoup plus légères qu'avant et avaient perdu leur couleur bleutée, de plus il avait une robe neuve !

Un quart d'heure avant le début de la cérémonie, tout ce petit monde se dirigea vers la petite colline. Harry prit un siège à côté de Ron et Hermione. Ginny s'apprêtait à rejoindre la mariée quand elle déclara :

-Tante Muriel !

Aussitôt Ron plongea sous sa chaise en tentant de se cacher la tête avec un pan de la robe d'Hermione.

Ginny explosa de rire avant de déclarer :

-Mais non je plaisantais ! Tu la connais… elle arrivera _juste avant_ la cérémonie ! Histoire de faire une entrée remarquée ! Bon, le devoir m'appelle….

Ron se releva en époussetant sa robe pleine de brindilles.

-Non mais franchement ! On a pas idée de faire des trucs pareils…

-Pourquoi as tu si peur de ta tante ? demanda Harry.

-C'est pas que j'ai peur d'elle… c'est juste que je préfère l'éviter…elle est du genre débordante d'affection…et je sais pas pourquoi elle m'adore !

Tout le monde était installé. Bill était près du Grand Manitou, avec Charlie, son témoin. Mme Weasley était au premier rang et avait déjà dégainé son mouchoir. Harry remarqua que les jumeaux n'étaient pas ensemble. C'était mauvais signe. Les rares fois où ils se séparaient c'était quand ils préparaient un mauvais coup… L'un faisait les guet pendant que l'autre mettait tout en place… Mais non, George était en fait assis deux rang plus loin… avec Alicia Spinnet ! C'est à ce moment là que Harry comprit ! Il reporta son attention sur Fred et remarqua que la fille avec qui il discutait depuis tout à l'heure n'était autre qu' Angelina Johnson ! Les jumeaux avaient des petites amies ! Il voulut faire part de sa découverte à Ron et Hermione mais à ce moment là il entendit une voix forte et maniérée déclarer :

-Je suis _vraiment_ désolée ! J'ai eu un _empêchement_ ! J'ai bien cru que je n'arriverais _jamais_ à temps ! Je suis _tellement_ occupée ! J'ai bien _failli_ ne pas vous honorer de ma présence ! Mais je ne voulais pas vous priver d'une _telle_ chose…

La voix appartenait à une sorcière blonde d'une soixantaine d'années, qui gardait les vestiges d'une grande beauté, et semblait très riche…à en juger par la quantité impressionnante de bijoux qui recouvrait chaque parcelle de sa peau dénudée ! Elle semblait très contente d'elle-même et vint s'asseoir au premier rang, en bousculant au passage une douzaine de personnes afin d'être exactement au milieu du rang.

Ron s'était ratatiné sur sa chaise.

-Est-ce que c'est…

-La tante Muriel ? J'en ai bien peur… répondit Ron d'un air sombre. Evitez de la laisser vous embrasser… elle pique un peu…

Il ne put finir car la cérémonie commençait.

Une musique s'éleva et tous se retournèrent pour voir la mariée arriver.

Gabrielle et Ginny la précédaient. Gabrielle semblait ravie, quant à Ginny… Harry savait qu'elle détestait son rôle de demoiselle d'honneur, mais elle souriait tout de même avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme pour une personne qui déteste ce qu'elle fait ! En passant devant Harry, Ron et Hermione elle leur tira la langue ! La seconde d'après elle avait repris son sourire radieux. Harry savait très bien ce que cela signifiait : ils n'avaient pas intérêt à lui faire la moindre remarque concernant sa prestation !

De petites exclamations étouffées tirèrent Harry de sa contemplation béate de sa demoiselle d'honneur préférée. Il se retourna et vit Fleur, qui irradiait dans sa robe blanche. Elle souriait de toutes ses dents et regardait fixement droit devant elle, comme si elle avait peur d'être distraite pas les regards admiratifs de toute l'assistance. Elle s'avança, doucement, comme si elle voulait faire durer le plaisir. Mais à mesure qu'elle s'avançait vers son futur époux, son visage se transformait. Si au début de l'allée on pouvait y voir un bonheur intense, à la fin c'était l'extase totale ! A mesure qu'elle s'approchait elle voyait de mieux en mieux le visage de Bill, quasiment débarrassé de toute trace de morsures ! Et c'est une mariée au bord de l'évanouissement qui arriva devant le Grand Manitou. Il commença le rituel, et Bill et Fleur joignirent leurs mains. Celles-ci furent enveloppées d'une lueur dorée. Après quelques incantations et des vœux d'amour éternel, ils étaient mariés ! Le Grand Manitou déclara simplement « Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée ». Bill s'approcha de sa femme, toute émoustillée d'avoir un mari plus du tout défiguré, et l'embrassa. Mme Weasley poussa un sanglot un peu plus sonore que les précédents et se moucha bruyamment dans son mouchoir, très vite imitée par tout ce que l'assistance comptait de madeleines de compétition. Et….

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM !

Tout le monde sursauta. Un immense cœur rouge venait d'apparaître au dessus des mariés, formé de milliers de pétales de roses qui voletaient pour se maintenir en l'air. Instinctivement, tous regardèrent les jumeaux qui affichaient une mine réjouie !

D'un même mouvement tout le monde se leva pour aller rejoindre les immenses tentes qui avaient été dressées dans le pré, près de l'étang.

La journée sembla aller trop vite au goût de Harry.

Le déjeuner fut relativement calme…si on oublie les quelques « animations » qu'avaient prévus les jumeaux. Ils semblaient avoir mis un point d'honneur à faire comprendre à Percy à quel point il leur avait manqué ! Ce dernier eu ainsi la chance extraordinaire de subir _toutes_ les différentes farces prévues pour les invités ! Il hérita entre autres, d'une chaise péteuse, de petits fours à la bouse de dragon, d'une fourchette à projection automatique ( dès qu'on met quel que chose dessus, la nourriture est aussitôt _projetée_ sur le visage de l'utilisateur, très sympa avec la purée de brocolis… ), et d'un verre pinceur ( ce dernier à la fâcheuse tendance de se refermer sur le nez de son utilisateur ). A la table de Harry, ce fut Hermione qui hérita de la chaise péteuse, tandis que Ron se débattait avec son verre qui ne voulait plus lâcher le lobe de son oreille… Harry quant à lui dût esquiver les rafales que lui lançait sa fourchette !

Dans le courant de l'après midi, Tonks et Lupin vinrent les rejoindre à leur table. La jeune Auror semblait vraiment très heureuse. Très vite, la conversation bifurqua sur la soudaine guérison de Bill. Lupin était très intéressé, et demanda à Ron de lui indiquer qui était le fameux oncle Edouard. Ensuite, il se pencha discrètement vers Harry et lui chuchota :

-Il faut que je te parle…en privé. Rejoins moi dans le garage dans un quart d'heure…C'est important.

Harry, interloqué, acquiesça. De quoi Lupin pouvait il bien lui parler qui soit si important ?

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry prétextait une envie pressante et se rendait dans le garage. Il y fut vite rejoins par Lupin.

-De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Harry.

Lupin avait vraiment l'air embarrassé, il finit par dire :

-Harry, as-tu vraiment l'intention de ne pas finir tes études ?

-Qu…Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que…

-Ne me prends par pour un idiot ! Je suis au courant de tes petits « projets »…

-Et bien vous êtes mal informé alors ! s'exclama Harry, soudain furieux. Car j'ai changé mes « projets » justement ! Et je retourne à Poudlard à la rentrée !

-Ah bon ? … répondit Lupin un peu penaud. Mais je croyais que tu ne voulais pas y retourner… On m'avait dit que …

-Qui vous a dit ça ? C'est Ron, Hermione ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Tu devrais avoir plus confiance en tes amis ! Ils n'ont rien dit du tout, au contraire…

-Mais comment savez-vous alors ? demanda Harry, un peu honteux de les avoir accusés injustement. Ils étaient les seuls au courant…

Lupin n'avait visiblement aucune envie de révéler ses sources, il ajouta simplement :

-Disons qu'à Poudlard…même les arbres ont des oreilles…

-Pfff…je vois !

-Alors c'est sûr… enfin je veux dire… tu retournes vraiment à Poudlard, pour passer tes ASPICS ?

-Oui ! répondit Harry exaspéré.

Lupin, visiblement satisfait, déclara :

-Et si on retournait à la fête ?

Harry acquiesça et ils sortirent du garage pour se diriger vers la fête qui battait son plein. Ils passèrent devant Maugrey qui semblait en grande conversation avec M.Weasley.

-J'en suis sûr ! pestait Maugrey. Il faudrait prévenir Hagrid d'ailleurs…

-Je pense qu'on devrait au moins prévenir Bill ! C'est le premier concerné après tout !

-Je t'assure qu'il préfèrerait de pas être au courant ! renchérit Fol Oeil.

-De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Lupin en s'approchant.

-Maugrey _pense_ que l'un des cadeaux de mariage est _dangereux_…expliqua Arthur Weasley en montrant la foule de paquets qui s'amoncelaient sur une table voisine.

-Je ne _pense_ pas ! Je _sais_ qu'il représente une _menace _! Je les ai tous passés au crible et il y en a un qui n'est pas net ! s'emporta Maugrey.

-Et d'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il a de particulier ce paquet ? demanda Lupin.

-Il y a une bestiole à l'intérieur ! Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais je suis persuadé qu'elle est du genre vorace !

-Je pense que nous devrions aller chercher Bill, répondit Lupin pour mettre fin à la discussion.

-Et Hagrid aussi ! ajouta Maugrey.

-Harry, tu veux bien aller chercher Hagrid s'il te plait ? Je m'occupe de Bill, déclara Lupin.

Harry retourna sous la tente et chercha Hagrid du regard. « Il ne devrait pas être trop dur à trouver !» pensa-t-il. Pourtant, à son grand désarroi, il ne vit pas sa silhouette massive se détacher. Il retourna donc à sa table pour demander à ses amis s'ils ne savaient pas où il était.

-Vous ne sauriez pas où est Hagrid par hasard ? demanda Harry un peu abruptement.

-Non. Pourquoi ?

-Bah… c'est Maugrey…il a dit qu'il y avait une bestiole pas nette dans l'un des cadeaux de mariage…et je doit trouver Hagrid pour qu'il vienne voir.

-De quel genre de créature s'agit-il ? demanda Hermione.

-C'est justement ça le problème ! Maugrey est incapable de dire ce que c'est ! Il a juste dit que c'était du genre « vorace » !

-Hum je vois…pour ce qui est d'Hagrid, essaie du côté de l'étang…il doit y être avec Mme Maxime…

-D'accord…merci !

Et le brun fila vers le plan d'eau. Après avoir interrompu Hagrid en plein milieu d'une séance de bécotage, ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers le jardin des Weasley. Maugrey avait jugé opportun de ne pas déballer ce paquet qui représentait une _menace _devant tous les invités. Ils y retrouvèrent, en plus de M. Weasley et Maugrey, une Hermione qui semblait particulièrement curieuse. Lupin arriva ensuite, accompagné d'un Bill passablement agacé :

-Si c'est une plaisanterie Maugrey, je ne la trouve pas très drôle !

-Crois-moi, ce n'est pas une blague ! répondit celui-ci. Je crois que nous devrions sortir nos baguettes !

Tous s'exécutèrent et formèrent un cercle autour du paquet qui était assez volumineux. « De la taille d'un four » pensa Harry. Hagrid quant à lui, avait placé ses mains devant lui, comme un rugbyman qui attend une passe.

Sitôt la boîte ouverte, une touffe de poils oranges en jailli et se rua sur la première personne à sa portée : Bill !

Les sorts fusèrent mais la créature était trop rapide ! Elle continua sa course vers Bill qui recula tant bien que mal jusqu'à se retrouver acculé contre la palissade. Elle allait se jeter sur lui et le dévorer tout cru ! Mais une énorme main s'abattit sur elle et l'assomma !

-Ouf ! C'était moins une ! Merci Hagrid !

-Oh c'est rien…j'ai l'habitude ! répondit-il d'un ton badin en soulevant la créature.

Il la maintint en l'air en la tenant par une patte. Tous purent voir une créature à cinq pattes, et qui ressemblait à un gros crabe couvert de poils roux ! Elle avait une immense bouche remplie de dents pointues et de gros yeux globuleux.

-Bah ça alors ! C'est la première fois que j'en vois un ! s'exclama Hagrid, tout ému.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Maugrey, intrigué, comme tous, par la créature.

-C'est un Quintaped, énonça Hermione. C'est très rare et très dangereux ! En fait tout le monde appelle ça un…

-Un MacBoon Poilu ! c'était l'oncle Edouard, tout juste débarqué dans le jardin, qui avait fini la phrase d'Hermione.

-En fait chez nous on appelle ça un MacBoon _velu_ ! corrigea Hermione, visiblement agacée qu'il en sache aussi long qu'elle sur la question. Et d'ailleurs, d'où savez-vous ça ? Peu de gens connaissent l'existence du MacBoon velu…

-Je pourrais vous retourner la question mademoiselle ! répondit l'oncle en souriant. En fait je connais l'animal, car ma fille en avait demandé un pour son douzième anniversaire…

-Et vous lui en avez offert un ? demanda Hermione interloquée.

-Bien sûr que non ! Je vous signale que le MacBoon Poilu est une créature interdite de catégorie V ! De toute façon il est impossible de s'en procurer…

-Ca c'est vrai ! ajouta Hagrid, qui semblait bien connaître le sujet… Il ne se trouvent que sur une île qui s'appelle « Brar-la-sanglante »…

-Non, il me semble que c'est plutôt quel que chose comme « Traire-la-maudite »…ajouta l'oncle Edouard, pensif.

-Ou peut-être « Dead-la-subite »…

-C'est « Drear-la-Lugubre » ! finit par dire Hermione exaspérée.

-Ah oui c'est ça ! dirent Hagrid et Edouard en cœur.

-En tout cas, je me demande qui a pu vous faire un cadeau pareil…s'interrogea Lupin.

-Je suis sûr que c'est un coup des Mangemorts ! déclara Maugrey.

-Mais non voyons… si les Mangemorts voulaient nous nuire, ils auraient trouvé autre chose qu'envoyer une bestiole exotique! répondit M. Weasley.

-Oui, ça ne ressemble pas vraiment aux Mangemorts, ajouta Lupin.

-Moi je crois savoir… déclara l'oncle Edouard.

Il se tourna vers Bill et ajouta :

-Je crois que cette plaisanterie de mauvais goût t'était adressée… Après tout, c'est vers toi qu'il s'est dirigé…

-Je pense que ce n'était pas prévu, objecta Bill. Il s'est jeté sur la première personne qu'il a vu, non ?

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr… Tu sais Fleur a toujours eu beaucoup de… « succès » auprès des garçons… et certains d'entre eux étaient prêts à tout pour qu'elle leur lance ne serais-ce qu'un regard… Peut-être qu'un de ces malheureux a très mal vécu le fait qu'elle se marie avec toi et…

-Et qu'il a décidé de se venger ! acheva Bill. C'est vrai que ça se tient… j'ai déjà reçu quelques beuglantes, et des colis avec de la bouse de dragon depuis que nous sommes ensemble… Mais de là à envoyer un truc pareil !

-C'est une délicate attention ! déclara Lupin d'un air goguenard. Visiblement, à l'occasion du mariage il a voulu marquer le coup en envoyant quel que chose d'_unique_ !

-Est-ce que tu sais _qui_ exactement a envoyé ça ? demanda Maugrey, suspicieux. Peut-être qu'on a voulu faire croire que c'était un amoureux transi, alors qu'en fait…

-Voyons Maugrey ! s'emporta M. Weasley. Les partisans de vous-savez-qui savent très bien que vous seriez présent à la noce et que vous passeriez tous les cadeaux au crible ! Ils auraient mis une barrière magique au paquet pour que vous ne puissiez pas voir ce qu'il y avait dedans ! Non, de toute évidence ce paquet a été envoyé par quelqu'un qui ne connaît pas très bien la famille Weasley ! Je pense que Edouard a raison… C'est sans doute un amoureux déçu… C'était un acte désespéré…

-Heu… est-ce que je pourrais le garder ? demanda timidement Hagrid. C'est une créature très rare… et ce serait très intéressant pour mes élèves…

-Moi ça ne me dérange pas ! s'exclama Bill. De toute façon je ne veux même pas chercher à savoir qui nous a envoyé ce truc !

-Hagrid…commença Hermione. Vous ne croyez pas que vous devriez le mettre dans une cage ? S'il se réveillait… il y a beaucoup d'enfants… et s'il venait à s'échapper…

-Mais oui ! Où avais-je la tête ! C'est que ça cours vite ces trucs là ! déclara-t-il d'un air joyeux.

Après toutes ces émotions, Harry et Hermione retournèrent auprès de Ron et Ginny. Maugrey continua d'échafauder des théories concernant un Mangemort au sens de l'humour douteux… ou voulant envoyer un message codé… Hagrid et l'oncle Edouard se chargèrent de trouver une cage pour le Quintaped et le couchèrent sur un tapis de paille en le contemplant amoureusement « c'est tellement adoooorable quand ça dort ces ptites bébêtes ! »

En apprenant ce que renfermait le mystérieux paquet, Ron sembla particulièrement content de ne pas avoir accompagné Hermione.

La fin de l'après midi fila à toute allure et le moment que Harry avait tant redouté arriva ! Un groupe s'était installé sur la scène prévue à cet effet et s'apprêtait à jouer… Il allait falloir danser… Ce n'était pas tant cette perspective qui alarmait Harry, mais plutôt les multiples options qui s'offraient à lui :

-Soit il prétextait une subite tourista, due à l'excès de jus de citrouille, et évitait ainsi de devoir inviter quiconque à danser.

-Soit il se la jouait je-suis-un-mec-très-cool-et-sûr-de-lui et il invitait toutes les représentantes de la gente féminine à danser.

-Soit il invitait LA seule fille avec laquelle il ait envie de danser, mais dans ce cas l'attitude qu'il avait adoptée ces derniers jours, à savoir Ginny-on-fait-comme-si-de-rien-n'était-car-nous-ne-sommes-plus-ensemble-bien-que-nous-soyons-fous-l'un-de-l'autre-et-ça-ne-nous-affecte-pas-plus-que-ça, en prendrait un coup et il avait peur de ne plus être capable de se contrôler, et de sérieusement regretter la décision qu'il avait prise après la mort de Dumbledore…

De toutes les options, la première était celle qui le séduisait le plus… mais il avait l'impression que Ron avait eu la même idée que lui ! Et en plus il avait une sérieuse longueur d'avance sur lui : il avait déjà le teint verdâtre annonciateur d'une nausée plus qu'imminente ! De toute façon la première option, bien que séduisante posait un petit problème : s'il ne dansait pas, Ginny n'aurait pas de cavalier… et elle danserait avec d'autres garçons ! Harry avait bien remarqué que la plupart des hommes présents avaient remarqué Ginny. Ginny et sa crinière rousse, Ginny et sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur qui lui allait comme un gant, Ginny et son rire communicatif, Ginny et son sourire façon Weasley plus que ravageur, Ginny et son absence de petit ami… Car bien que raide dingue de Ginny, Harry n'était PAS son petit ami ! Il n'avait aucun droit sur sa vie amoureuse ! Il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de danser avec qui bon lui semblait ! Mais si c'était _lui _qui dansait avec elle, elle ne pourrait pas se faire draguer par un de ces irrésistibles français ! Oui décidément, c'était la meilleure solution ! Bien sûr ce n'était pas très bien vis-à-vis de Ginny… il voulait la garder pour lui seul… mais bon… il la connaissait… si ça ne lui plaisait pas elle le lui ferait savoir ! Et elle s'empresserait d'aller danser avec d'autres garçons, aucun doute là dessus ! Harry, ravi d'avoir enfin pris une décision, s'apprêtait à inviter sa rouquine préférée à danser, mais une blonde de treize-quatorze se tenait à une dizaine de centimètres de son visage et le regardait amoureusement !

-Gab…Gabrielle ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu ...

-Ess que veu tuu dansè avéc moaa s'il teu plait ? demanda la jeune sœur de la mariée, dans un anglais torturé.

-Heu… oui… bien sûr, balbutia Harry, encore sous le coup de la surprise.

Il fit mine d'ignorer le regard moqueur que lui lança Ginny, tandis que Ron se levait précipitamment et filait en direction de la maison…

-Je reviens tout de suite ! lança-t-il.

Harry était persuadé qu'il était parti vomir… il ne s'était pourtant pas goinfré plus que de coutume… non, c'était plutôt de l'angoisse… un peu comme pendant les semaines qui précédaient les matchs de Quidditch à Poudlard… il allait revenir dans quelques minutes comme si de rien n'était…

Les minutes qui suivirent semblèrent être les plus longues de la vie de Harry. Tandis que Gabrielle s'agrippait à lui de toutes ses forces en tentant de suivre le rythme de la musique, Harry ne quittait pas des yeux Ginny, qui était restée assise aux côtés d'Hermione. Les jeunes filles semblaient se délecter du spectacle qui s'offrait à elles : Harry Potter « Le Survivant », incapable de se débarrasser d'une groupie particulièrement collante ! Finalement, il parvint à se substituer à l'étreinte de la jeune française en prétextant une crampe … Ce qui n'était pas si loin de la vérité…

Une fois libre, il s'empressa d'inviter Ginny à danser avant que quelqu'un d'autre n'ait la même idée… Plus rien n'avait d'importance… Il ne voyait que Ginny… Il ne vit pas Hagrid et Mme Maxime qui dégommaient tous les danseurs se situant dans un rayon de quatre mètre autour d'eux… Ni Lupin et Tonks qui dansaient un rock endiablé quelle que soit la musique qui passait… Ni l'oncle Edouard qui faisait tourner Mme Weasley comme une toupie… Ni Fred qui se lança dans un tango sulfureux avec Mme McGonagall… Ni Bill et Fleur qui gênaient tous les danseurs, car ne regardant pas où ils mettaient les pieds, trop occupés qu'ils étaient à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux… Ni le professeur Flitwick qui dansait avec Angelina en lévitant à une trentaine de centimètres du sol… Ni Percy qui fulminait car sa Pénélope adorée dansait avec un George hilare… Ni Alicia qui s'était mise en tête d'apprendre à Arthur Weasley la Macarena… Finalement ce fut Ginny qui le ramena à la réalité :

-Je me demande où est passé Ron…

-…Tu disais ? demanda-t-il un peu hébété.

-Je me demande ce que fiche mon crétin de frangin ! Hermione l'attend depuis plus d'une demi heure !

-Je crois qu'il se sentait pas bien… Tu crois qu'on devrait aller voir ce qu'il fait ?

-Oh et bien… je ne sais pas… il s'est peut-être perdu sur le chemin du retour… il aurait bien besoin de l'aide de son meilleur ami pour retrouver la piste de danse… lui répondit-elle d'un air malicieux.

-Ah… oui… le chemin de la piste de danse ! répondit le brun qui avait enfin compris l'allusion de Ginny. J'y vais de ce pas ! déclara-t-il, en se dirigeant vers la maison.

Il eut beau chercher partout, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace du rouquin. Il s'apprêtait à retourner à la fête bredouille, lorsqu'il entendit une voix haut perchée qui semblait roucouler… Il reconnu immédiatement la tante Muriel, assise à côté de Ron sur le banc derrière la maison… Ce dernier aperçu Harry et lui lança un regard implorant, qui voulait dire « Harry je t'en suppliiiiiiie ! sors-moi de là ! ». Harry, n'écoutant que son courage légendaire, s'approcha et déclara :

-Ah Ron ! Je te trouve enfin ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! Il faut absolument que tu viennes avec moi immédiatement !

-Et pourquoi cela ? demanda la tante Muriel, qui n'avait visiblement aucune envie d'interrompre son petit tête à tête avec son neveu préféré.

-Il n'y a que lui puisse nous aider… on a…

-Un problème avec les petits fours ? acheva Ron plein d'espoir.

-Oui c'est ça ! Ta mère te demande car il semblerait que quelqu'un ait commis une erreur…

-Ne me dit pas que quelqu'un a oublié d'enlever la croûte du pain de mie avant de tartiner ! s'empressa d'ajouter Ron.

-Heu oui… répondit Harry incertain.

-Et c'est pour cela que vous venez nous déranger ? s'emporta la tante Muriel.

-Heu en fait non…rétorqua Harry, qui ne savait plus trop sur quel pied danser. En fait je n'ai pas bien compris le problème… mais je sais que Ron saura le résoudre… il est _tellement_ doué pour garder son sang froid dans les situations de crise et mettre fin aux problèmes!

-Oui… c'est bien mon Ronaldounet ça ! Les gens ne peuvent pas se passer de lui… exactement comme moi ! Il me ressemble _tellement_…

-Heu oui… il faut vraiment que j'y aille alors ! déclara Ron un peu embarrassé en se levant.

-Oui mais tu reviens me voir après ! s'empressa de dire la tante Muriel. On a tellement de choses à partager…

-Oui… bien sûr… répondit-il dans un souffle, avant de s'éloigner au pas de course.

-Merci Harry ! sans toi j'aurais jamais pu m'en débarrasser… elle me tenais la jambe depuis une heure !

-Oh… ce n'est rien « Ronaldounet » ! répondit Harry en souriant.

-Si jamais tu racontes ça à quiconque…

-Tu quoi ? Tu m'obligeras à enlever la croûte du pain de mie, c'est ça ?

-C'est la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit…

-C'est bien joli tout ça, mais je crois que Hermione t'attends…

-C'est vrai ? demanda le roux interloqué. Elle m'attend ? Moi ?

-Non en fait je crois que c'est cette chère tante Muriel qu'elle s'obstine à attendre depuis presque une heure ! Bien sûr que c'est toi nigaud ! C'est pour ça que je suis venu te chercher ! Ta sœur pensait que tu t'étais perdu en chemin…

-Mais tu crois qu'elle veut… danser avec moi ? parvint à articuler Ron.

-Oh… je ne sais pas… vous êtes à un mariage… vous êtes en robes de soirée… il y a de la musique… elle a peut-être envie de faire des mots fléchés !

-Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est tu crois qu'elle a _envie_ de danser avec moi ?

-J'en suis certain ! Elle a refusé de danser avec tous les garçons qui sont venus le lui proposer !

-Ah bon ? répliqua Ron d'une voix suraiguë !

-Oui ! répondit Harry d'un air exaspéré. Bon tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire maintenant…

Et sur ce, il laissa son grand dadais de meilleur ami se débrouiller seul, et se mit à la recherche de sa rouquine préférée…

Heureusement elle ne passait pas inaperçue ! Mais Harry eut un mal fou à l'atteindre ! Elle dansait avec un français et ne semblait pas voir Harry. De plus Harry devait éviter de se retrouver dans le champs de vision de Gabrielle, sous peine de devoir encore subir les assauts de l'adolescente. En désespoir de cause, il se dirigea vers une table et alla s'asseoir dans le vain espoir que Ginny se souviendrait de son existence… Il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle et ne se lassait pas de la contempler… Il fut rejoins par un Maugrey un peu imbibé et qui semblait d'humeur bavarde… Il se lança dans un long monologue sur les Mangemorts et sur les possibles raisons qui les avaient poussées à envoyer le MacBoon velu à Bill. Harry tenta vainement de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait été conclu que ce n'était pas un quelconque Mangemort le responsable de cette farce, mais c'était peine perdue ! Ginny choisit ce moment pour s'approcher, un peu essoufflée, de leur table. Le cœur de Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine : elle était venue à lui ! Elle lui demanda un peu abruptement :

-Tu n'as pas trouvé Ron ?

-Bien sûr que si ! Pourquoi ? répondit-il, un peu agacé qu'elle se préoccupe plus de son frère que de lui.

-Et bien je dis ça, car Hermione danse avec Charlie depuis un petit moment déjà, et que Ron n'as toujours pas montré le bout de son nez ! répliqua-t-elle, comme ci c'était l'évidence même !

-Elle danse avec Charlie ? demanda-t-il abasourdi.

-Ne me dit pas que tu n'avais pas remarqué ! On ne voit qu'eux ! déclara-t-elle en montrant la foule des danseurs.

C'est alors que Harry remarqua la robe pourpre de Hermione qui tourbillonnait dans les bras d'un Charlie aux anges.

-Oh non ! s'exclama le brun. S'il les a vus …

Et il se leva précipitamment pour se lancer à la recherche de son meilleur ami. Après une demi-heure de recherches infructueuses, il finit par le débusquer sur la colline, derrière l'autel devant lequel quelques heures plus tôt, Bill et Fleur avaient échangé leurs vœux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Harry.

-Ca ne se voit pas ? répondit Ron d'un ton bourru en montrant la bouteille de whisky pur feu qui était posée à côté de lui.

Harry remarqua qu'elle était presque vide.

-Tu as bu tout ça tout seul ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

-Bien sûr que non ! Mon _frère_ Charlie m'a beaucoup aidé à la descendre… déclara-t-il, comme ci c'était l'évidence même.

-Ecoute Ron… tenta Harry.

-Non c'est _toi_ qui va m'écouter ! répliqua le roux totalement ivre. Je t'ai écouté, je t'ai cru quand tu m'as dit que Hermione ne voulait danser qu'avec moi… Mais tu avais tort… c'est Charlie qu'elle attendait ! Charlie le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch ! Charlie le préfet ! Charlie qui étudies les Dragon en Roumanie ! Charlie qui est tellement…

-Arrête ! le coupa Harry. Arrête de te comparer sans cesse à tes frères ! Arrête de croire que tu ne vaut pas aussi bien qu'eux ! Et je maintiens ce que j'ai dit ! Je suis sûr que c'est toi que Hermione attendait !

-Mais…

-Laisse-moi finir ! C'est parce qu'elle t'attendait qu'elle a refusé les propositions des autres garçons… Mais elle en a peut-être eut assez d'attendre ! Elle a peut-être cru que tu étais parti car tu ne voulais pas danser avec elle !

-Mais c'est faux ! C'est juste que je n'osais pas le lui demander…

-Oui mais ça elle ne le sait pas ! Je crois que tu devrais aller la voir et tout lui dire ! Je pense qu'elle serait ravie de l'apprendre et de danser avec toi !

-Tu en es sûr ? demanda Ron incrédule.

-J'en suis certain ! répliqua son ami avec un grand sourire.

Ron, ragaillardi, se leva d'un bon et déclara d'un ton décidé :

-Je vais y aller et lui dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur !

-Excellente initiative M. Weasley ! répondit Harry, ravi de lui avoir fait entendre raison.

Le brun observa son ami se diriger d'un pas qui trahissais son état d'ébriété vers les grandes tentes. Il le suivit de loin et vit avec surprise qu'il ne se dirigeait pas vers la piste de danse !

Non, en fait il marchait d'un pas résolu vers la scène !

* * *

Voilà ! en fait le QUELQUE CHOSE ce sera pour le « prochain » chapitre… ( car le prochain truc ke je vais publier ne sera pas vraiment un chapitre ) 

Je vous en prie ne me trucidez pas quand vous verrez que je suis horriblement sadique en ne vous postant pas la suite dans l'immédiat !

Ps : Monsieur-je-ne-suis-pas-un-putin-de-sex-symbol, si tu ne t'es pas reconnu, alors là je ne peux plus rien pour toi ! Je t'en supplie ne me zigouille pas… ( du moins pas avant mon anniv, le resto est déjà réservé ) de toute façon tu n'as pas de raison de vouloir ma mort… mes ptites allusions sur ta nouvelle coiffure ne sont pas méchantes… en fait je te trouve très bien comme ça ! si si je t'assure !


	4. Quintaped

Voici un article tiré de l'ouvrage « LES ANIMAUX FANTASTIQUES » de Norbert Dragonneau

QUINTAPED

(également connu sous le nom de « MacBoon velu, en anglais « Hairy MacBoon »)

Classification MdlM : XXXXX

Le Quintaped est une créature carnivore extrêmement dangereuse qui manifeste un goût prononcé pour la chair humaine. Son corps bas est recouvert d'une épaisse toison de poils roux, tout comme ses cinq pattes qui se terminent chacune par un pied bot. Le Quintaped se trouve exclusivement sur l'île de Drear-la-Lugubre, située au large de la pointe nord de l'Ecosse. C'est en raison de cette présence que l'île a été rendue incartable.

Selon la légende, l'île était jadis peuplée par deux familles de sorciers, les McClivert et les MacBoon. Un duel d'ivrognes entre Dugald, chef du clan McClivert, et Quintius, chef du clan MacBoon, se termina, dit-on, par la mort de Dugald. En représailles, si l'on en croit la tradition, une bande de McClivert cerna une nuit la maison des MacBoon et métamorphosa chaque membre de la famille en une monstrueuse créature à cinq pattes. Les McClivert se rendirent compte trop tard que les MacBoon métamorphosés étaient infiniment plus dangereux sous cette forme (les MacBoon étaient connus pour leur totale incompétence en matière de magie). De surcroît, les MacBoon résistaient à toute tentative de leur faire retrouver forme humaine. Les monstres à cinq pattes tuèrent jusqu'au dernier des McClivert, si bien qu'il ne resta plus aucun humain sur l'île. Ce fut seulement à ce moment là que les MacBoon comprirent que, en l'absence de quiconque capable de brandir une baguette magique, ils seraient contraints de demeurer à tout jamais tels qu'ils étaient.

Nul ne saurait dire si cette histoire contient une part de vérité. En tout cas, il n'existe aucun McClivert, ni aucun MacBoon qui ait survécu sufisamment longtemps pour nous raconter ce qu'il est advenu de leurs ancêtres. Les Quintapeds ne sont pas doués de parole et ont toujours déjoué toutes les tentatives du Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques pour en capturer un spécimen et essayer de lui faire subir une métamorphose à l'envers ; nous devons donc en conclure que si vraiment, comme leur surnom le laisse entendre, il s'agit de MacBoon velus, ils sont vraiment très heureux de vivre leur vie d'animaux.

* * *

Classification du Ministère de la Magie (MdlM)

XXXXX : Connu pour être un tueur de sorcier / Impossible à dresser ou à domestiquer.  
XXXX : Dangereux / Exige une connaissance spécialisée / Maîtrise possible par un sorcier expérimenté.  
XXX : Ne pose pas de problème à un sorcier compétent.  
XX : Inoffensif / Peut être domestiqué  
X : Animal ennuyeux

* * *

Si vous faites une recherche d'images sur Google avec "quintaped" vous pourrez voir la frimousse de ce charmant animal ! 


	5. Chapitre 4 : le quatuor de la mort

**Note de l'auteur : JE SUIS VRAIMENT DESOLEE !**

**Si vous saviez à quel point je m'en veux d'avoir mis 3 mois pour vous poster ce chapitre !**

**A l'avenir j'essaierais de poster toutes les deux semaines, mais je ne promets rien.**

**Il faut que je vous explique pourquoi j'ai mis tant de temps à poster ce chapitre : je suis en fac de médecine, et vu que j'ai décidé d'arrêter d'être jemenfoutiste, je vais désormais aux 4 h de concours blancs TOUS les samedis matins… donc mon vendredi soir n'est plus réservé à l'écriture.**

**Et puis j'ai eu mes exams, donc les révisions qui vont avec, et les vacances déneuralisantes qui les suivent.**

**Je me suis un peu dispersée, j'ai fait d'autres trucs et j'ai totalement négligé cette fic !**

**En gros j'ai des études mega prenantes, et j'ai beaucoup de mal à trouver du temps pour écrire.**

**J'ai conscience d'avoir du perdre plein de lecteurs pendant tout ce temps.**

**Vu qu'à l'époque ou j'ai posté mon dernier chapitre, les réponses aux reviews étaient encore autorisées, je les avais rédigées de manière collective, mais je ne peux pas les poster ici, et je crois que c'est un peu ridicule d'utiliser la fonction reply après tout ce temps. Donc je vous invite à aller lire les réponses aux reviews sur mon live journal (ou LJ)**

**Petit résumé des évènements : Nous sommes au mariage de Bill et Fleur, et la soirée est bien avancée. Ron a longtemps été retenu par la tante Muriel qui lui voue une adoration sans bornes. Lorsqu'il retourne à la fête, avec l'intention d'inviter Hermione à danser, il la trouve dans les bras de Charlie. Harry, ne voyant pas son grand dadais de meilleur ami revenir, se lance à sa recherche. Il le trouve seul dans un coin, avec pour seule compagnie une bouteille de Whisky pur feu vide. Il parvient à convaincre le rouquin, totalement ivre, d'aller parler à Hermione. (Car elle l'a attendu toute la soirée.) Ron, ragaillardi, s'éloigne d'un pas titubant en direction de la fête. Mais à la grande stupéfaction de Harry, il ne prend pas le chemin de la piste de danse. Non, en fait, il se dirige droit vers la scène !**

**Chapitre 4 : Le quatuor de la mort.**

« Il faut absolument que je le rattrape ! » Pensa Harry.

Le brun se mit à courir en direction de son meilleur ami, mais ce dernier avait pas mal d'avance.

« Il va encore se rendre ridicule… et il m'en voudra de l'avoir laissé faire… ça va encore me retomber dessus cette histoire ! »

Tandis qu'il continuait sa course folle, Harry vit avec stupeur que Ron était déjà arrivé et s'apprêtait à rentrer sous le chapiteau abritant la scène.

« Je n'arriverais jamais à temps ! » S'épouvanta-t-il.

Comme pour répondre à ses pensées, il aperçut les triplés qui venaient à la rencontre de Ron.

« Pourvu qu'ils parviennent à la retenir, juste quelques instants, le temps que j'arrive. »

Mais non. Harry n'entendit pas ce que les jeunes français dirent à Ron. Mais cela sembla plaire au rouquin car il se faufila à la suite des trois terreurs en riant. Lorsque Harry atteignit enfin la tente, il ne vit pas trace de son ami. Il fut soulagé en constatant qu'il n'était pas sur la scène, mais commença à s'inquiéter en ne l'apercevant nulle part. En désespoir de cause, il se dirigea vers la foule des danseurs.

Il rencontra Tonks et Lupin, et leur demanda un peu abruptement s'ils n'avaient pas vu Ron. Tonks sembla très intéressée par la question, bien qu'elle n'ait pas vu le rouquin. Elle se proposa donc d'aider Harry à le trouver. Et Lupin, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire, les accompagna.

Une fois la musique arrêtée, ils trouvèrent Ginny. Elle avait profité du fait que le groupe cesse de jouer pour se débarrasser d'un cavalier encombrant. Elle non plus n'avait pas vu son frère.

Tous quatre tentaient d'imaginer où Ron avait bien pu se cacher, lorsqu'une guitare se fit entendre. Harry était persuadé d'avoir déjà entendu cette musique quelque part, sans pour autant être capable de l'identifier. Il n'y prêta d'abord pas attention, se concentrant sur sa conversation avec les trois autres. Mais lorsqu'une voix un peu rauque, reconnaissable entre toutes, s'éleva, il ne put s'empêcher, comme toutes les personnes présentes, de lever la tête vers la scène.

**Can't explain all the feelings that you're making me feel ( Je ne peux pas expliquer tous les sentiments que tu me fais ressentir )**

Ron !

**My heart's in overdrive and you're behind the steering wheel ( Mon coeur est en dérive et tu es au volant )**

Ronald Bilius Weasley en train de chanter !

**Touching you, touching me ( Te touchant, me touchant ) **

Devant plus de deux cent personnes !

**Touching you, God you're touching me ( Te touchant, mon dieu tu me touche )**

Et accompagnant le geste à la parole qui plus est !

**I believe in a thing called love ( Je crois en une chose qui s'appelle l'amour )**

Mais c'est qu'il se déhanche en plus !

**Just listen to the rhythm of my heart ( Ecoute juste le rythme de mon cœur )**

Et il n'est pas le seul !

**There's chance we could make it now ( Il y a une occasion qu'on peut saisir maintenant )**

Car ce ne sont autres que Oscar, Edgar et Jafar qui sont respectivement à la basse, à la guitare et à la batterie !

**We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down ( Nous nous balançerons jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche )**

Tous quatre sont dé-chaî-nés !

**I believe in a thing called love ( Je crois en une chose qui s'appelle l'amour )**

Et Ron a commencé à onduler contre le pied de son micro magique…

**I wanna kiss you every minute, every hour, every day ( Je veux t'embrasser toutes les minutes, toutes les heures, tous les jours )**

Tonks et Ginny sont aux anges, elles se tiennent les côtes à force de rire. Et Lupin regarde la scène d'un air perplexe, semblant hésiter entre lancer un sort de mutisme à Ron, et reprendre le refrain à tue-tête.

**You got me in a spin but everything is a OK ( Tu me fais tourner comme une toupie mais tout va bien )**

C'est bien un soutien-gorge qui vient d'atterrir sur la tête de Ron ?

**Touching you, touching me ( Te touchant, me touchant )**

Je confirme : c'était bien un soutien gorge ! Il vient de le faire tourner au-dessus de sa tête pour de le lancer dans la foule. Le sous-vêtement est d'ailleurs maintenant fièrement perché sur le chapeau de McGonagall, qui ne semble, visiblement, pas s'en apercevoir.

**Touching you, God you're touching me ( Te touchant, mon dieu tu me touches )**

La foule s'est remise à danser, entraînée par la voix de Ron et des triplés.

**I believe in a thing called love ( Je crois en une chose qui s'appelle l'amour )**

Harry, bien qu'admirant la performance vocale de son ami, ne peut s'empêcher de chercher Hermione du regard. Mais elle semble être la seule fille de l'assemblée qui ne sautille pas sur place de manière frénétique en tentant de se rapprocher de la scène !

**Just listen to the rhythm of my heart ( Ecoute juste le rythme de mon cœur )**

Tiens, il y a aussi des garçons qui sautent sur place pour mieux voir la scène, cette dernière étant désormais cachée par une masse compacte de filles en délire.

**There's chance we could make it now ( Il y a une occasion qu'on peut saisir maintenant )**

Et toujours pas de trace d'Hermione…

**We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down ( Nous nous balancerons jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche )**

C'est une petite culotte blanche qui était sur l'épaule de Ron, et qu'il vient de balancer par terre d'un revers de main ?

**I believe in a thing called love ( Je crois en une chose qui s'appelle l'amour )**

Tiens c'est amusant, bien que remportant un succès fou, Ron semble moins souriant qu'au début de la chanson… Il est plus pal également…

**Ooh !**

Oh-Oh… Au moment où Harry comprend la cause du soudain malaise de Ron, ce dernier lâche son micro et saute, en bas de la scène, fendant la foule avec difficulté.

**Touching you, touching me ( Te touchant, me touchant )**

Ce n'est pas grave, les trois terreurs assureront la fin de la chanson… En fait ça pourrait peut-être tourner au drame si cette bande de filles, plus ou moins jeunes, ne laisse pas passer Ron illico !

**Touching you, God you're touching me ( Te touchant, mon dieu tu me touches )**

Harry s'apprêtait à aller prêter main forte à son ami, mais il semble s'en être sorti… avec une des manches de sa robe arrachée… une sorcière assez baraquée sert le bout d'étoffe contre son cœur…

**I believe in a thing called love ( Je crois en une chose qui s'appelle l'amour )**

Ron s'est mis à courir à présent…

**Just listen to the rhythm of my heart ( Ecoute juste le rythme de mon cœur )**

En direction de…

**There's chance we could make it now ( Il y a une occasion qu'on peut saisir maintenant )**

Hermione…

**We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down ( Nous nous balancerons jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche )**

Il l'a presque atteinte…

**I believe in a thing called love ( Je crois en une chose qui s'appelle l'amour )**

Et il la bouscule, manquant de la faire tomber par terre, avant de reprendre sa course folle vers le Terrier…

**Oooooh ! Guitare !**

Harry à sa suite… Ce dernier, n'a pas une grande expérience de l'alcool, mais il a une potion contre la gueule de bois dans sa malle (un cadeau de Seamus). Il paraît qu'elle fait des miracles quand on a bu beaucoup trop de Whisky pur feu, et qu'elle apaise l'estomac quand on a beaucoup vomi… Ce que, et Harry n'en doute pas, Ron est en train de faire, dans la salle de bain du premier étage…

-Ron…

-Gmmmpfff

-Ron, allez, ouvre-moi ! Ca ne sert à rien de se cacher, ça ne va pas changer quoi que ce soit…

-Non ! Je suis un minable ! Tu m'entends Harry ? Un minable ! J'ai été pitoyable ce soir !

-Mais non… Tu as juste mal interprété certaines choses… Et puis ta chanson était très réussie…

-Oh non ! Ne m'en parles pas ! J'ai été ridicule, et tu le sais !

-Non tu n'étais pas ridicule ! Je que dois admettre c'était une facette de ta personnalité que j'ignorais complètement…

-C'est ça fous-toi de moi ! Vas-t-en Harry, s'il te plait.

-Comme tu veux… C'est dommage… Je t'avais apporté une potion contre la gueule de bois…

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas commencé par ça ? S'exclama Ron, en ouvrant la porte violemment.

-Oh…et bien tu sais… je ne suis pas réputé pour ma vivacité d'esprit. C'est Hermione le cerveau. Moi je ne suis que le survivant, l'élu, le sauveur du "monde sorcier " ou le balafré pour les intimes…

-Arrête tes conneries et file- moi cette potion !

-Ah, je te préfère comme ça ! Déclara Harry en souriant.

-Tu crois que je dois tout boire ?

-Non, non, surtout pas ! Deux cuillères devraient être largement suffisantes !

-Je vais en prendre trois dans le doute…

-Non ! Seamus avait été très clair : c'est une potion très puissante, deux cuillères c'est pour Hagrid, quand il a descendu un tonneau de Cognac ! Toi, tu es trois fois plus petit que lui et tu n'as pas bu autant…

-Trop tard ! S'exclama Ron d'un ton guilleret. De toute façon ça ne peut pas me faire de mal…

-Je l'espère… Soupira Harry.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que soit d'autre. Ron avait glissé doucement le long du mur de la salle de bain, et émettait désormais un ronflement sonore, la tête appuyée sur la cuvette des toilettes. Harry était embêté : La chambre de Ron était située deux étages plus haut, et il ne se sentait pas capable de l'y hisser, surtout qu'il fallait emprunter les escaliers, branlants et étroits, construits par Mr. Weasley "himself". Le sauveur apparut en la personne de Charlie.

Harry découvrit celui-ci dans le salon, caché derrière le canapé. Il ne voulut rien dire de la raison qui le poussait à rester accroupi là, enveloppé dans un plaid en crochet, mais fut ravi d'aider Harry à porter Ron dans sa chambre. Il sembla également séduit par l'idée d'y rester pour « veiller sur son petit frère ». Harry, lui, était persuadé que ce n'était rien qu'une cachette plus confortable…

Il retourna à la fête qui battait son plein. Les triplés étaient toujours en train de jouer, et leur répertoire était nettement plus rock'n'roll que celui des musiciens engagés. Ces derniers semblaient d'ailleurs ravis de la situation, vu qu'ils pouvaient manger des p'tits fours à loisir et danser avec des p'tites françaises. Harry tenta de retrouver des têtes connues. Mais hormis l'oncle Edouard, qui valsait avec le professeur McGonagall en lui racontant une histoire, qui semblait hilarante, il ne vit personne. En désespoir de cause, Harry se dirigea donc vers le buffet dans le but de boire quelque chose. Il était en train de se servir lorsqu'il entendit des voix.

-C'est à ce moment là que cet idiot est arrivé...

Apparemment, c'était Hermione qui racontait…

-Il a dit bonjour à Ethan Abercombie, car ils étaient à Poudlard ensemble…

-Oh oui je m'en souviens ! Pas vraiment une lumière ce garçon !

Tiens, ça c'était Tonks.

-Oui, enfin je continue, reprit Hermione, un peu agacée de s'être fait couper la parole. Il lui a demandé s'il était toujours avec sa « somptueuse copine ». Et là Ethan lui répond que ce n'est plus sa copine. Charlie, visiblement ravi, lui rétorque que ce n'est pas plus mal, car « elle se faisait culbuter par Marc Brown » !

-Non ! Mon frère n'a pas dit ça ! S'offusqua Ginny.

-J'en ai bien peur… Ce sont ses mots exacts.

-Qu'est-ce qu'a répondu Ethan ? S'enquit Tonks.

-Il lui a répondu qu'ils étaient mariés depuis deux ans et qu'elle attendait leur premier enfant !

-Le pauvre !

-Si tu avais vu sa tête… Charlie, pour rattraper le coup, à tenter de faire passer ça pour une plaisanterie de mauvais goût. Mais Ethan lui a tourné le dos et s'est éloigné, la tête haute et la démarche un peu raide.

-Je crois que, de tous mes frères, Charlie est celui qui récolte la palme de la délicatesse !

-Je n'en suis pas si sûre… déclara Tonks.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-J'ai vu Fred parler avec Marc Brown. Je suis presque sûre qu'il lui a tout raconté, car depuis cet événement Charlie a disparu. Je crois qu'il a peur des représailles !

-Et il y a de quoi ! Marc est champion de duel !

Harry était un peu gêné d'avoir écouté leur conversation. En même temps, ce n'était pas très malin de se cacher sous la table du buffet pour discuter, sans même lancer de sort insonorisant ! Et il ne devait pas être le seul à avoir surpris cette conversation. Fol' Œil, qui se tenait à l'autre extrémité de la table, affichait un sourire trop radieux pour qu'il ne soit du qu'à la contemplation des hors d'œuvres !

-Charlie n'est pas le seul à se cacher ! Je n'ai pas vu Ron de la soirée, ajouta Hermione. A croire qu'il se cache de moi !

-Quoi ? S'indigna Tonks. Tu ne l'as pas vu chanter ?

-Non… Attends… Ron a chanté ? Mais quand ? Et pourquoi ?

-Oh tu aurais du être là, c'était si drôle ! Il a vraiment un don ce garçon, toutes les filles étaient à ses pieds !

-Quoi ? S'étrangla Hermione. Quelles filles ?

-Ben toutes les filles pardi ! Il y en a même qui lui ont lancé leurs sous-vêtements ! Et la cousine Berthie a tenté de lui arracher sa robe, mais elle n'a obtenu qu'une manche.

-Heu, il n'y avait pas que lui… tenta Ginny. En fait ce sont les trois petits français qui jouaient de la musique, tu les as vus sur scène, non ? Et bien Ron les a juste accompagnés pour une chanson avant de s'enfuir en courant…

-Oui, les jumeaux les ont surnommés « Le Quatuor de la Mort » !

Tonks sembla s'apercevoir qu'elle avait commis une bourde en parlant de ça à Hermione, car elle enchaîna :

-Oui, Ron n'a pas fini la chanson… Il ne se sentait pas bien…

-A cause de la potion que la tante Muriel lui a donné… ajouta Ginny.

-Pourquoi la tante Muriel a-t-elle donné une potion à Ron ? Questionna Hermione.

-Parce qu'il est malade pardi !

-Trop de langoustes…

-Et de petits fours…

-Et de brocolis…

-Il n'y avait pas de brocolis au menu ! S'exclama Hermione.

-Oui, enfin tu l'as bien vu à la fin du repas, quand il est parti en courant… c'était le début.

-Ensuite la tante Muriel est intervenue.

-Et il allait mieux.

-Oui enfin, ça n'a duré qu'un temps. A peine eut-il chanté une chanson que les effets secondaires de la potion se firent ressentir…

-C'est pour ça qu'il est parti en courant de nouveau.

-Mais c'est affreux… le pauvre est malade et moi tout ce que je trouve à faire c'est vous raconter les bêtises de Charlie ! Il faut que j'aille voir s'il va bien !

-Non ! S'exclamèrent Tonks et Ginny en cœur.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Il ne doit pas être beau à voir… Tu sais la tante Muriel n'a jamais été très douée en potions… J'ai peur que les effets secondaires ne soient désastreux…

-Ce n'est pas grave… je l'ai déjà vu amoché.

-Je t'assure, ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire, insista Ginny. Et puis Harry est avec lui !

A ces mots, Harry eut un sursaut de lucidité. Il avait intérêt à décamper rapidement, avant qu'elles ne sortent de sous la table et s'aperçoivent qu'il avait tout entendu. Il avait eu le temps de reculer d'un pas quand la tête rose de Tonks émergea de sous la table, vite imitée par Hermione et Ginny.

-Oh Harry ! s'exclama Hermione. Comment va Ron ?

-Bien… répondit Harry en observant du coin de l'œil Tonks et Ginny lui faire de grands moulinets avec les bras dans le dos d'Hermione, accompagnés de haussements de sourcils qui avaient sûrement une signification cachée… Voyant le regard interrogateur de Hermione il ajouta :

-Il dort à présent, il semblerait qu'un des effets secondaires de la potion de la tante Muriel soit de plonger les malades dans un sommeil profond et sonore.

Il accompagna ces paroles d'un discret clin d'œil à Ginny et Tonks. L'honneur de Ron était sauf ! Hermione ne savait pas qu'il s'était saoulé comme un Troll des Carpates, pour finir sa soirée au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes, après avoir cru qu'elle sortait avec Charlie et s'être déhanché devant tous les invités de la noce, avec un trio de français débridés.

Tous quatre allèrent s'installer à une table. L'ambiance avait changé. Nombre de personnes étaient rentrées chez elles ou bien roupillaient à l'ombre d'une nappe. Mais quelques irréductibles étaient encore en train de danser. Les jumeaux affichaient une endurance étonnante, tout comme Mrs Weasley, qui semblait porter le professeur Flitwick dans ses bras. Lupin était moins bien loti… Il avait pour cavalière la tante Muriel, qui semblait mettre un point d'honneur à réduire au maximum l'espace qui aurait pu les séparer. Elle se pressait contre lui, l'étouffant à moitié. A la vue de ce spectacle, Tonks manqua tomber par terre, tellement elle riait. Reprenant contenance elle déclara solennellement :

-Est-ce que vous pensez qu'il est de mon devoir de venir au secours de ce damoiseau en détresse ?

-Oh oui ! Toi seule peut le tirer des griffes de ce dragon ! Moi-même, tout à l'heure, j'ai eu toutes les peines du monde à secourir Ron ! Déclara Harry sur le même ton.

-Sus à l'ennemi ! Entonna Tonks en se levant.

Harry put voir Tonks arracher Lupin des bras de la tante Muriel, avant de lui rabattre le caquet en imitant la voix haut perchée de cette dernière, qui plus est de manière étonnante. Tous deux se dirigèrent ensuite vers la table qu'occupaient l'oncle Edouard et le professeur McGonagall. Ces deux là ne se quittaient plus. Le professeur McGonagall semblait d'ailleurs s'être détendue : son chapeau était de travers, elle était un peu affalée sur la table et son nez, ainsi que ses joues, avaient pris une teinte rosée caractéristique.

Hermione, Ginny et Harry regardaient les quelques danseurs restants d'un air absent. Ils n'avaient plus ni l'envie, ni l'énergie de bouger. Les trois terreurs succombèrent également, et cessèrent de jouer pour aller s'affaler dans l'herbe et piquer un petit somme. Faute de musique, les derniers invités s'éclipsèrent.

Charlie était réapparu, il devait penser que la voie était libre. Mme Weasley, voyant que les seules personnes restantes, à savoir une quinzaine, vu que les jeunes mariés ainsi que les jumeaux avaient disparu, étaient dans un état de décomposition avancé, et proposa à tout le monde d'aller se coucher. Mais l'oncle Edouard ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille ! Il lui proposa de l'aider à tout ranger, arguant que, s'ils s'y mettaient à plusieurs, en quelques minutes ce serait réglé.

Les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick semblaient du même avis, et Tonks était très enthousiaste. Quant à Fol' Œil, il semblait décidé à être le dernier à partir, il approuva donc également. Tout se déroula très vite, chacun avait une tache spécifique. Le professeur Flitwick se chargea de faire léviter tous les verres pour les rassembler, tandis que Tonks s'occupait des couverts. Elle manqua d'ailleurs de peu de transpercer Maugrey avec une volée de fourchettes. Celui-ci, était chargé de ramener tous les restes de victuailles à l'intérieur de la maison. Et Mme Weasley s'était occupée du reste de la vaisselle. Ginny et Harry ne furent que spectateurs, car ne pouvant user de la magie.

M. Weasley, Lupin, Charlie et l'oncle Edouard, firent léviter les tables et les chaises pendant que le professeur McGonagall et Hermione appliquaient un sort de nettoyage sur le sol. En quelques minutes toute la vaisselle fut lavée, les barnums vidés, le pré nettoyé et la nourriture rangée. L'oncle Edouard alla donc chercher ses neveux endormis. Il en jeta un sur son épaule droite, porta le second sous son bras gauche et sera le troisième contre lui, avant de les faire transplaner tous les quatre. Tonks, Lupin et les professeurs les imitèrent quelques secondes plus tard. Maugrey s'attarda quelques instants, le temps d'énoncer quelques règles de sécurité, au cas où des Mangemorts profiteraient de la quiétude de leur sommeil pour les attaquer. Mais après que M. Weasley l'ait assuré qu'ils suivraient ses consignes de prudence à la lettre, il transplana à son tour. Les six restants purent enfin aller se coucher, et ce n'était pas un luxe car l'aube se profilait déjà. Harry dormait dans la chambre des jumeaux avec Charlie, car les ronflements de Ron auraient réveillé un sourd.

La journée du lendemain, Harry eu l'impression d'être dans un brouillard épais. Tous s'étaient levés tard, à l'exception de Ron qui ne s'était pas levé du tout. Et tous furent incapables d'assurer la moindre activité constructive.

Le lundi matin, ça allait déjà mieux. Hermione s'était levée à l'aube et semblait surexcitée, lorsque Harry alla la rejoindre pour le petit déjeuner. Sa bonne humeur persista toute la matinée, mais elle ne voulait pas révéler ce qui la rendait si heureuse. Ron ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Il dormait depuis presque quarante heures tout de même ! Les jumeaux réapparurent pour le déjeuner. Ils semblaient avoir passé un dimanche constructif, eux. Après le repas, Harry, Ginny et Charlie allèrent voler un peu.

Hermione, quant à elle, était montée chercher un livre. Lorsqu'elle réapparut dans la cuisine, elle vit les jumeaux penchés l'un vers l'autre qui chuchotaient à toute vitesse. Lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent de sa présence il sursautèrent et affichèrent une mine embarrassée.

-Que se passe-t-il ? S'enquit Hermione.

-Heu…

-C'est à dire…

-Mais parlez nom d'un p'tit Troll ! S'impatienta-t-elle.

-On n'est pas sûrs…

-…que tu veuilles le savoir.

-Pourquoi ? Ca me concerne ? S'inquiéta Hermione.

-Oui… enfin non, justement, ça ne te concerne pas directement…

-…mais tu aurais aimé que ça te concerne en fait, acheva George.

-Je vous en prie ! Dîtes-moi ce qui se passe !

-Eh bien voilà… commença Fred d'un air contrit en sortant une enveloppe de sa poche.

-…Les lettres de Poudlard sont arrivées, acheva George sur le même ton en sortant une deuxième enveloppe.

Les yeux de Hermione s'illuminèrent, ils allaient d'une lettre à l'autre avec convoitise. Elle demanda simplement :

-Et ?

-Et il y a un insigne de préfet en chef dans l'une d'elle mais…

-Mais quoi ?

-Oh… je suis vraiment désolé… reprit George.

-Mais pourquoi tu es désolé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Est-ce que… Oh non ! Je ne le crois pas ! Ce n'est _pas_ moi qui aie eu l'insigne ?

-Ecoute Hermione…

-Mais c'est impossible ! Vous m'entendez ? Im-po-ssi-ble ! L'insigne m'est destinée ! C'est moi la préfète en chef ! Ca ne peut être _que_ moi !

-Hermione, tu sais… tenta Fred.

-Non, c'est toi qui ne sais pas ! Quelle personne sensée nommerait Ron préfet en chef ? Il avait déjà du mal à s'imposer comme préfet et à se souvenir du quart des articles du règlement de l'école !

-Ce n'est pas de la faute de Ron, tenta à nouveau Fred.

-Bien sûr que si c'est de sa faute ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a bien pu faire à McGonagall pour qu'elle le nomme préfet en chef, mais je vais finir par le savoir ! Comment a-t-elle pu nommer quelqu'un d'aussi puéril et irresponsable que lui ? Ce sera le pire que Poudlard ait jamais connu ! Cria presque Hermione.

Elle était à présent dans une colère noire, et les jumeaux avaient cru de bon ton de baisser la tête. Pas tant par crainte de la colère de la brune, mais pour cacher leur fou rire. Pourtant, lorsque George reçut de la part de son frère un coup de coude dans les côtes, il fut contraint de lever la tête. Et ce qu'il vit était nettement moins drôle. Voyant les têtes qu'affichaient les deux rouquins, Hermione se retourna et vit Ron sur la dernière marche de l'escalier, blanc comme linge, le visage impassible. Il ne lui accorda pas un regard et remonta dans sa chambre en courant. Hermione se lança à ses trousses, mais quand elle arriva à sa chambre la porte était déjà verrouillée. Elle lança un sort tellement puissant que la porte fut arrachée de ses gonds. Mais la chambre était vide. Hermione courut à la fenêtre, grande ouverte, et vit Ron s'éloigner sur son balai.

**Les premiers accords de « I believe in a think called love ", The darkness. **

**Une dernière chose : La "bourde" que commet Charlie, elle est tirée du film « 4 mariages et un enterrement ».**

**Et puis un grand MERCI à Lili, ma correctrice, qui m'a donné le ptit coup de pouce nécéssaire à l'écriture de ce chapitre !**


End file.
